Jack's twin sister
by VrindaKodwin
Summary: Originally called Meet Layla Brewer. So this is Kickin' It through out the third season with my OC Layla Brewer. She's not very different from the other Warriors. Hope you guys like the story!
1. Introduction

**Layla POV:**

Hi, my name is Layla Brewer and yes, I am Jack's twin sister. I am 15 years old and Jack and I have the same personality like we both have hero complex (except I have a heroine complex), we're cocky, caring, loyal, and awesome. I love field hockey, basketball, softball, karate, dancing, and skateboarding. I'm a second degree black belt and my favorite type of dance style is hip-hop.

Today, I just moved at Seaford with my dad. My dad and Jack's mom (who is also my mom now) re-married two weeks ago and unfortunately Jack wasn't at the wedding. I'm so excited to see my big bro after 9 years.

Right now, I'm skateboarding towards the Seaford mall, looking for a dojo called "Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy." I was mesmerized by the beauty of the Seaford mall until I ran into somebody and fell on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," the voice said.

I look up and see a guy with the most beautiful eyes and beautiful hair. His shirt was written with the word "SWAGLICIOUS." Just by looking at him, I'm guessing that he is a Latino. I snap back to reality.

"Uh…it's okay," I said back. The Latino helps me up.

"I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Jerry Martinez and you are….." Jerry trailed off, holding his hand out.

"Layla Brewer," I replied, shaking his hand.

Somehow, I got lost into Jerry's eyes, again. Plus, I felt a tingling feeling when I touched his hand. I think Jerry noticed too because he immediately let go of my hand.

"So, Layla, where are you heading?" Jerry asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Sure, that's where I'm heading. Come on!" Jerry exclaimed.

He took my hand and walked over to the other direction.

**(2 minutes later)**

"Here we are. The Bobby Wasabi dojo," Jerry said proudly.

"Wow! It looks exactly how Jack described it in the letters," I muttered with awe.

"Come on! Practice is about to start!" Jerry exclaimed.

Jerry and I went inside, while a middle-age man came out of his office.

"Good, Jerry. You're finally here. Now, we have to wait for Jack," the middle-age man exclaimed.

Jack? Jack goes here? Please come soon, Jack.

"Who's your new girlfriend, Jerry?" a red-haired boy asked.

I blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Milton. Her name's Layla. She's—"

"Layla?!"

I turn around and see a brunette at the door, with a shocked face. No, it can't be!

"Jack?!"

Jack ran towards me, picked me up and started spinning me, while hugging me.

"JACK, PUT ME DOWN!"

Jack finally put me down.

"Layla, I can't believe you're here. Mom told me that you were moving to Seaford sometime this week!" Jack exclaimed.

"I just moved here today. Mom and Dad told me that I should rest for a little while, but I really wanted to see you."

"Guys, this is my twin sister, Layla. Layla, this is Kim, Milton, Jerry, and our sensei, Rudy."

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" They all replied.

"Rudy, I'm a second degree black belt and I was wondering if I could join your dojo?" I asked.

"Another black belt? I'll have three black belts in this dojo! Now, why don't you come with me to the office to fill out the paperwork, ok?" Rudy suggested.

"Ok!" I followed Rudy into the office.

**Kim POV:**

"Jack, how come you never told us that you had a twin sister? We're your best friends. You can tell us anything," I said.

"More importantly, can I date your sister? She's smoking hot, yo!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Kim, I know I can tell you guys anything. But there's a reason why I never told you guys that I had a twin sister. And Jerry…" Jack trailed off. He whacked Jerry in the head.

"Ow! Not cool, man! Not cool!" Jerry exclaimed.

"You're not allowed to date my little sister," Jack exclaimed. Jerry pouted.

"Jack, how come you were so ecstatic when you saw Layla?" Milton asked.

"Layla and I were the only children that my parents ever had. I used to take care of Layla when she was little. When she was young, she was a sweet and innocent girl. One time, my mom found out that my dad murdered her sister and she thought that he did it on purpose. So, my mom divorced—"

"—my dad."

All of us turned around and saw Layla standing there, holding her gi. Layla continued.

"My dad took full custody over me and my mom took full custody over Jack. I didn't want to leave Jack. My dad and I moved to Philadelphia for good. My grandfather was living in Philadelphia, so he started training me in karate. Few years later, my grandfather moved to California, so he can train Jack and Bobby Wasabi. Jack, you can continue." Jack continued.

"My mom and I were separated from my dad and Layla for 9 years. Few months later after my grandfather moved, my dad came to visit, but Layla didn't come. She was at a dance camp. My dad didn't kill my mom's sister purpose. He was blackmailed by his rival from college. My mom completely understood and was guilty that she divorced my dad. My parents agreed to start over and re-marry. Layla, you can continue."

"I found out that the rival was living Philadelphia and I met him, had a fight with him, and got him arrested. My dad called me from California and told me that he and mom are going to re-marry. My mom wanted me to be one of the bridesmaids and I happily agreed. My aunt and I went to the wedding. I thought that I will be able to see Jack after so many years, but he wasn't there. I asked my mom where Jack was and she said that he went to a karate tournament in Miami. I was disappointed and sad, but I had a great time at the wedding. Right now, I'm just happy that I get to see my big bro again," Layla finished, smiling at Jack.

"And I'm happy that I get to see my little sis again," Jack said, smiling back at Layla.

Both of them hugged each other.

"Wow! You guys have been through a lot! Did you both get in touch with each other at all?" Milton asked.

"We both wrote letters to each other every day," Jack replied.

"There are two things that I'm happy about. One, the both of you finally gets to see each other after 9 years. Two, there's finally another girl in this dojo!" I exclaimed and high-fived Layla.

I have a feeling that Layla and I are going to get along really well.

"Come on, guys! Let's start practicing," Jack exclaimed.

**Jack POV:**

It felt good to tell the gang why I didn't tell them that I have a twin sister. I mostly felt bad of not telling Kim, considering that she's my best friend. Well, you could say best friend, but I would prefer that Kim is my crush.

After practice was over, Layla and I skateboarded back home. I unlocked the door to the house and I opened it.

"Mom! Layla and I are home!" I shouted.

"Jack! No need to shout! My ears are too delicate to hear shouting. Gosh, you haven't changed a bit," Layla whined.

I chuckled.

"And you haven't changed a bit either," I said, while tapping her nose.

Layla rolled her eyes.

"Jack?"

I turn around and see my dad.

"Dad!" I ran towards and hugged him.

"Wow, Jack! You haven't changed a bit. How tall are you now?" my dad asked.

"5'11," I answered.

"Wow! You're taller than your mom now!" my dad exclaimed.

"I know. Everybody says that," I answered.

"Can we eat? I'm hungry!" Layla whined, again.

My dad and I laughed.

"Okay, pumpkin. Let's go eat," my dad said.

Later on that evening, we ate dinner together and went to sleep in our own rooms.

**(One month later)**

Layla was making a lot of friends at school and she definitely stayed away from the Black Dragons. Jerry keeps on trying to impress Layla. Sometimes it works and other times it doesn't. Typical Jerry.

I just still cannot believe that my sister came back after 9 years.

Now, my family is complete!

**What do you think? Love or hate?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**Vrinda**


	2. Spyfall

**Spyfall**

**Layla POV:**

Right now, Jack, Kim, Milton, and I are eating lunch at Falafel Phil's. When we finished eating, Phil walked towards us.

"And now it's time for my favorite part of your dining experience. The check!" Phil exclaimed and slammed the check on the table.

Kim, Milton, and I immediately lean in and looked at the check with a shocked face. Dang! That's expensive!

"Guys, relax! I'm paying today. My new job at the dojo means that I can treat my friends and sister to a nice meal. You guys want dessert?" Jack asked.

"I'm good. Dessert at Phil's is disgusting. It's just a scoop of hummus with mould," Milton said.

"Forget dessert. I'm going to go workout," Kim exclaimed and got up.

"Woah! That's a little more than I expected. Um…we didn't order five bobaganush platters," Jack said, showing the check to Kim.

"No, we didn't," I said.

"No, I did. Yeah, I heard you were buying. Thanks, Jack," Jerry said and walked away.

Phil says something to his goat, Tootsie. He comes out wearing a traditional outfit. Then, he starts going around telling people whether they can stay or not.

"Phil, what are you doing?" Kim asked.

"The Prince of Hakmakhistan is coming here to see me and I don't want to look at anyone that's unpleasing to the eyes. And to be honest with you Milton, you my friend, very much on the fence," Phil exclaimed.

"Why is the Prince of Hakmakhistan in Seaford?" Kim asked.

"Hakmakhistan is going to use the port of Seaford for all of its American trading. There's going to a royal reception tomorrow night at the Seaford tower and I'll be attending. You know why?" Milton explained and asked.

"Because you're a nerd with no life?" I asked.

"And…I'm president of the student United Nations club," Milton said proudly.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's here! He's here! Welcome, welcome Your Highness! If the red-headed hair boy offends you, he is out!" Phil exclaimed.

"My name is Yuvot, Prince of Hakmakhistan! When a man from my country sees a beautiful woman, there's a custom in greeting. May I?" Yuvot asked Kim.

Kim squealed and said, "K."

Typical Kim.

Yuvot grabbed Kim's face and started squealing, spit on both sides, was about to spit on Kim's face, but Kim stopped him.

"You're good, handsome," Kim exclaimed, while covering his mouth.

I look over and see Jack still counting the money.

"Hey Jack, do you need help with our check?" I asked.

"Relax, I got it," Jack said.

"No, I got it," Yuvot said and took the check. "Put your little pennies away. I would like to honor of treating this lovely lady and her friends," Yuvot said.

I can tell that Jack didn't look so happy. So, Jack got up and walked over to the prince.

"Excuse me? Uvula, is it? Yeah thanks, but I'm paying that. Can you believe this guy? I pay my own checks," Jack exclaimed.

"Too late! It is paid! Oh, I'm sorry, would anyone care for some dessert?" Yuvot asked.

"I could go for some dessert," Kim said happily.

But, I thought she was going to go workout.

"You literally just said that you wanted to workout," Jack said.

"Well, now I want dessert, Jack," Kim said, gritting her teeth.

"Fine!" Jack exclaimed and walked away.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

**At the dojo**

I practicing my punches, since Kim was holding the punch block and Jack was watching me.

"And when the prince said good bye, he leaned in close and looked at me with those big beautiful cow eyes and you wanna know what I said to him?" Kim explained and asked.

I stopped punching.

"Moo?" I asked sarcastically.

Kim looked at me with her "famous" death glare.

"No, Layla, I didn't say m—. Wait, I was thinking about cows. Oh no, I probably did. Way to go Kim, the prince comes down and you moo him," Kim exclaimed.

"Get over it, Kim. He's just obnoxious pretty boy royalty," Jack said and took the punch block.

I went over to Jerry.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

"It's a lemur from Madagascar. Part of my job at the Seaford Animal Park is taken care of it. It sleeps all day and spends its nights in the treetop, licking itself," Jerry explained.

"Lucky!"

I turn around and see Rudy behind me.

"That's actually disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, there's a chance that it might be caring Madagascar madness, so I'm keeping it quarantined for the week," Jerry explained.

The door opens and Phil walks in, holding a box and roses.

"Big news, people! Big news! I have been asked by the prince to present him with a symbolic key to the city of Seaford at his royal reception tonight," Phil explained.

"Congrats, Phil! But, what's with the roses?" I asked.

"These are for the Kims," Phil said and handed the roses to Kim. "He also wanted you to have this." Phil handed the box to Kim. Kim opened it.

"Diamonds! I can't believe this! No boy has ever given me necklace!" Kim exclaimed.

"That's really pretty, Kim," I said.

"Excuse me…uh, I gave you one," Jack said. Will he ever stop being jealous or not?

"Oh, that's right! The one you made me at summer camp made out of macaroni," Kim said.

Macaroni?

"It was rigatoni! Learn your pasta, woman!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, you're just jealous because you weren't invited," I said.

"You weren't invited either," Kim said.

"I'm trying to state a point," I said.

"Please, there's not a guy in the world that want to go to some fancy ballroom for a prince," Jack said.

"I want to go! I want to go! I want to go!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Is there, Jack?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Oh, be quiet, Layla," Jack said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, Rudy. Nobody gets in without an invitation. Although, if you are willing to pose as my man servant…" Phil trailed off.

"Excuse me, I'm a third-degree black belt and a respected sensei. There's no way—"

"All you can eat cheese balls," Phil said.

"Pick you up at 8, my liege!" Rudy said.

**Time skip**

Jack was vacuuming the dojo and listening to music, while I was playing "Subway Surfers" on my iphone. Jack stops vacuuming and looks outside.

"Jack, why are you looking at?" I asked.

"Some guy was able to unlock Falafel Phil's. He's basically breaking in," Jack said.

"Well, what should we do?" I asked.

"Come with me," Jack said and took my hand.

We walked over to the restaurant, opened the door, and turned on the lights. The guy came out back from the kitchen and was startled when he saw us.

"What are you doing here? This place is closed," I told the guy.

The guy took out something from his back pocket and shot two of them at us, but Jack was able to the tray to block it.

A tranquilizer darts!

"Really? A tranquilizer darts?" Jack said sarcastically.

We both started fighting with the guy and Jack was able to get the guy unconscious by sticking the tranquilizer darts in his butt. The police then came inside.

"Jack, Layla, I saw that the alarm went off. What's going on?" one of the police asked.

"We caught this guy breaking in. He tried to shoot us with the tranquilizer darts," I explained.

"We'll take it from here," the police said. They carried the unconscious guy out.

"Hey Jack, check out this backpack! There's a button here," I said.

"Press it and see what happens," Jack said.

I pressed the button and some screen popped up and showed a woman.

"Good afternoon, agent 34. The prince of Hakmakhistan is in grave danger from this man," the woman said and the screen showed Phil.

"Phil? But, Phil's a falafel maker and he wouldn't hurt a fly," I said.

"For several years, he's been posing as a falafel maker, who wouldn't hurt a fly," the woman said.

Jack and I looked at each other and exchanged confused glances.

"He's actually a dangerous hit-man. Yesterday, our surveillance team took this photo of him of buying a toxic vapor. If this vapor is released tonight at the royal reception, the prince and everyone attending will be eliminated," the woman explained.

"This just doesn't make any sense," Jack said.

Jack immediately got up and started rambling.

"Oh, this is great! Just great! My friends are in danger and we take out that one government agent who is sent to help them. That is so Jack!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, calm down! We'll just go and help them," I said.

"The royal reception is being held at the Seaford Tower. Due to high security, the only access to get in is the air vent on the 86th floor. This air vent will grant you access to the air system," the woman explained.

"Yeah, no problem getting up there. All we need is some super high-tech sticky gloves," Jack said.

"You've been issued two pairs of super high-tech sticky gloves. Everything else you need to carry out this mission safely is located in the backpack. Good luck, agent 34," the woman said and the screen disappeared.

"We are doing this? No, I'm not going to do this. I'm afraid of heights and if I fall off the building, you will never see your sister ever again, Jack!" I exclaimed.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Layla. You're the only younger sibling I have. When you're on the building, don't look down," Jack said.

"Fine, let's do this," I said.

We reached into the backpack and found the gloves and we put them on. The gloves started to light up in green color and the napkin holders go stuck to our gloves.

"We can do this," Jack said.

**At the building**

"Nope, we can't do this," Jack said.

"No, you can't do this. I'm already at the 86th floor," I said.

Time passed and Jack finally got to the 86th floor, while I was waiting for him by the vent.

"Finally! The 86th floor!" Jack exclaimed.

Then I heard some weird noise.

"Oh no! This can't be good," Jack said.

"What, Jack?" I asked, worriedly.

In the corner of my eye, I see Jack sliding down the building.

"JACK!"

Finally, Jack stopped. I sighed with a relief. Few minutes passed, Jack was right next to me.

"Alright, let's do this. I'll go in first and then you come in after me, ok?" Jack explained.

"Got it!"

After a few tries, Jack was able to get inside the vent. Then, my gloves started blinking red. Oh no!

"JACK! HELP ME!" I couldn't hear me.

"JACK!"

I was about to slide down when I felt something grab my hand. I look up and see Jack.

"I got ya, Layla! I won't let you fall!" Jack exclaimed.

Jack helped me in, went through the air vent, and got into the boys' bathroom.

"You ok?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seriously? We're in the boys' bathroom? I hate that lady already," I exclaimed.

Underneath the black outfit, I was a wearing a red dress with my silver high-heels. Jack was wearing a suit.

Jack saw Phil come out of the bathroom stall and he pinned Phil to the door.

"Alright Phil, you've got one chance to tell me what's going on," Jack said.

"I don't know. I was attacked by a man, wearing a mask that looked just like me," Phil explained.

Jack let go of Phil.

"A mask?" I asked.

"He was so handsome, Layla. I cried a little each time I stroked him," Phil said.

"That's it. The hit-man must be a master of disguise. He's using your face to get close to the prince," Jack said.

"He's ruining my big night. After the prince signed the trade agreement, I'm supposed to be present him with this big key. I should be up there right now!" Phil exclaimed.

I look over and I see something in the sink.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Unless, the toxic vapor is in the duplicate key. He must be using a duplicate key! Jack, we have to go now!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Jack said and we finally ran out of the bathroom.

We reached the assembly and saw "Phil" giving the key to the prince.

"Wait! Stop!" Jack shouted.

"Jack? Layla?" Kim shouted.

I kicked the key out of the guy's hand and Kim caught it. Jack and I start fighting with guy until we were able to hold on to him.

"Throw it out!" I shouted.

"What?" Kim shouted.

"The key! Throw it out the window! Now!" Jack shouted.

Kim threw the key out the window and it burst into flames. Jack and I went back to fighting the guy and we threw him on the food table.

"Jack, Layla, what are you both doing to Phil?" Milton asked.

"He's not Phil," I said.

"Who are you both?" the guy asked.

"Brewer, Jack Brewer! Brewer, Layla Brewer!" we both said at the same time.

Jack ripped mask off the guy and everybody gasped. The police took the guy away. Kim walked over to us and was surprised.

"Jack, Layla, I mean how did you….I mean why did you….and what was the pfffttt—"

"Look, we'll explain the whole thing later," I said.

"Layla, I bet your feet are killing you since you were fighting in heels," Kim said worriedly.

"It's ok. I'm used to it. I fought in heels before," I said.

The prince, Yuvot, came running over to us.

"Kim! Kim! You, this girl, and this boy with the amazing hair saved my life! I have never met a girl like you! You must be my princess! You will come to my country and—"

"—Not going to happen, hun. I mean, look, you're nice guy, but I honestly I don't think I'm cut out for this whole royalty thing," Kim said, taking off the necklace. That's so sweet. I hope Jack's not jealous anymore.

"I owe you my sincere appreciation. I hope you know that you're a very worthy man," Yuvot said to Jack.

"Oh, I do. Which reminds me, here's 39.50 from the bill of Falafel Phil's. When I say I'm treating my friends and sister to lunch, I treat my friends and sister to lunch," Jack explained. Kim and I smiled at him. "I'm still short about 4 bucks, but I figured I saved your life, so we're even, right?" Jack asked.

Yuvot laughed. "Not so much. Mail it to the palace," Yuvot said, walked away.

"Layla, do you love me?" Jack said sweetly.

"Jack, you're using your own money, not mine," I said.

"Oh come on, Layla. I saved your life too," Jack said.

"It doesn't matter," I said and walked away.

A few minutes after I was done talking to Milton, I look over and see Jack and Kim dancing together. Those two look so cute!


	3. Dueling Dojos

**Dueling Dojos**

**At the dojo**

**Layla POV:**

Apparently, Jack and I had to teach Jerry how to hang his picture on the wall properly. "Alright, to hang your picture properly, we got to find the support beam. This is stud finder will show me where it is," Jack explained.

"Those things don't work. You got to do it the old-fashioned," Jerry said and showed the hammer. Oh god! He started hammering the wall.

"Found it!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Give me that!" I exclaimed and snatched the hammer out of his hands. I hammered the nail into the wall and Jerry hung the picture.

"I'm proud of you, man. Look at you! Your first tournament ribbon!" Jack exclaimed.

"We're all proud of you, Jerry!" I exclaimed.

"I know, man. I couldn't have done it without you both. Your support, your friendship, your jaw strap," Jerry said.

"Jerry, whose jaw strap did you use?" I asked.

"I used Jack's," Jerry replied.

"You used my jaw—just keep it," Jack said.

"Hey! Have you guys heard that dumb Black Dragon radio jingle?" Kim asked.

"That thing's catchy, yo," Jerry said.

"We're the best, don't mod the best, you'll come be, on Black Dragon!" We all sang.

Jack then started squealing so weirdly and all of us were looking at him with weird looks.

"Don't hate me for making it my own," Jack said and walked away.

"Hey Jerry, that thing that you're watching from the Seaford Animal Park is making a weird sound," Milton said.

"He's probably hungry. I should go feed him," Jerry said.

Jerry, Milton, Kim, and I went outside to the courtyard and saw a cute little animal in the cage.

"Aww….what a cutie! What is it?" I asked.

"It's a porveian bush ferret. We got to keep separated because his wired little fellas can get really wound up with the females," Jerry explained.

"Uh, I hear that," Milton said. We looked at him with 'what did you say' looks.

"I mean that poor thing," Milton said worriedly.

We all look over and see Rudy and Grandmaster Po with a little kid. Don't worry, Jack has told me about Grandmaster Po.

"You know, Grandmaster Po, it's great that you're helping the monastery and finding a home for this little guy," Rudy exclaimed.

"Thank you. You know—"Grandmaster Po said, but Rudy interrupted him.

"Well the truth is, I'm helping you help the monastery, help the boy, who means you couldn't help anyone if I wasn't helping you," Rudy said.

"You're watching him for two days. Get over it. Be good, Sam," Grandmaster Po said.

"Don't worry about me, Grandmaster. I'm sure I'll enjoy my time here at the dojo with my new friends," Sam said. He's a cute little guy. Grandmaster Po started to walk away.

"You can count on me, Grandmaster. I won't let him out of my sight," Rudy said. Once Grandmaster Po left, Rudy covered Sam's ears. "Alright, somebody watch this kid. I'm going to head to the lunch buffet and then the bowling alley," Rudy said.

"Hi, little man. I'm Kim and this is—"Kim introduced, but Sam cut her off.

"Save it, Blondie. I'm going to need a car with enough gas to get to Vegas," Sam said, rudely.

Dang, that kid is rude! But I still love that kid!

"Uh…listen, why don't we just go to the food court and get you a pretzel?" Milton suggested.

"Won't you be busy calling your mommy?" Sam asked.

"Would I be calling my— mommy!" Milton exclaimed. Apparently, Sam stepped on his toe really hard. Okay, I need to put some sense into this kid.

"Hey Sam, I'm Layla. You're being rude by calling Kim a Blondie and stepping on Milton's foot," I explained sweetly.

"Does it look like I care?" Sam said rudely.

"Forget it. You guys are going to look after this kid. I'm out," I said and went inside the dojo.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

"He's just a little 8 year old boy," Rudy explained.

"8 year old boy? That kid is a lug nut, Rudy!" I exclaimed.

"To protect ourselves, we had to lock him in your office," Milton said. Then Milton's watch beeped.

"Oh no! It's my turn to check on him," Milton said and walked away.

"You only wanted to watch the kid so you would look like a big deal in front of the Grandmaster," Kim said.

"Kim's right, Rudy," I agreed.

"No, I did it out of respect. The Grandmaster is a world known martial artist, a man of great honor and integrity. Plus, I'm hoping you use condo at the beach club. It is right in the middle of bikini rope," Rudy said.

"Whatever. You are not dumping this monster off on them," I said.

"Monster. Oh, please," Rudy said casually. Milton comes out of the office, covered in tape. Oh God.

"Rudy, you're going to need more tape," Milton said.

"We are not doing this alone, Rudy," Kim said and walked away.

"I'm a sensei. I've got the dojo to run," Rudy shouted.

Wait a minute! A dojo to run? Maybe I could help out running the dojo!

"You know, Rudy, watching the kid and running the dojo, seems like you got a pretty full plate," Jack said.

"I do."

"I could take more of a leadership role. You know, help around the place, teach some of your classes," Jack said. I know where this is going.

"I mean between the three of us, we got this," Jerry said.

"Yeah, we can help you out by running the dojo," I said.

"Thanks guys, but there's no way I would leave my beloved dojo—Here are the keys," Rudy said. We heard a crash from the office. "Every morning, you have to plunge the toilet and feed the cat. Do not mix those up," Rudy said and threw the kids at Jack and ran into his office.

"Guys, we're in charge! I've been waiting for this for a long time. I have some huge ideas," Jack exclaimed.

"I got an idea of my own. You see, it's gi for beginners, but inside they have airbags. Oh look, I got one in my locker," Jerry said and went over to his locker.

"Hey…um….Jerry, why don't you go write those ideas down? I mean so we won't forget them," I said.

"Yeah, you're right. We should probably get to work on those chores anyway," Jerry said and walked off in the bathroom.

"Do you like Jerry's idea, Jack?" I asked Jack.

"To be honest, Layla, I really don't know," Jack responded.

Then we heard weird noises from the bathroom and we see Jerry struggling to get out. He had cat scratches on his face.

"Feeding the toilet? No problem, but WHOO! Tomorrow, you're plunging the cat," Jerry said.

Jack and I rolled our eyes.

**Time Skip**

**At the dojo**

"Punch, block, good! Punch and block!" Jack said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jerry asked.

"We're teaching the 3:30 class," I said.

"But the 3:30 class doesn't start until 4:15," Jerry said.

"Jerry, since Layla and I are in charge, we've made a few changes around here. We even got new students," Jack said.

"Students? Is that all these people are? Yo white belt, you're standing in my spot. It's called the Jerry zone, so step off, not Jerry," Jerry said rudely.

"Hey, why don't you guys just take five, thanks! What's your problem?" I asked Jerry.

"Dude, my problem is that we're running this together. I have lots of great ideas and you both are not listening to any of them," Jerry said.

"You have lots of great ideas. Name one!" Jack exclaimed.

**Time skip**

Jerry was wearing a cow costume with his green belt.

"Come over to Bobby Wasabi dojo and check out our mooooooooooves. This thing's got satellite radio, air conditioning, and microwave," Jerry said.

Then, we heard a ding and Jerry took something out of the microwave, which is in the wrong spot. "Chimichunga?" **(I think that's how you spell it).** Jerry asked.

"Please put that back where it came from," Jack said, looking away.

Jerry put the food back.

"How are you powering all of that?" I asked.

"That's the genius, Layla. See, I strapped the car battery to each leg. This thing is powered and ready to—" Jerry gets electrocuted.

"Are you alright? I think your suit is short-circuited," Jack said. **(I think that's what Leo said, but I couldn't hear it so well because he was mumbling). **

"No, no, no it's not! No, I'm perfectly…..fine. I couldn't…be…..better," Jerry said, while getting electrocuted. Then, we heard four dings and a burned burrito fell out.

"Jerry, the new vision that Jack and I have for the dojo, it's not about karate cows, or glowradiotor, or burning butt burritos. It's about our new training philosophy based on three levels of focus, honor, and dedication. We call it "Jack and Layla's Pyramid of Discipline," I explained.

"Ok, first of all, that's not pyramid, it's a triangle. Second, I can't believe you took my picture down and put that thing up. And third, what about my ideas?" Jerry said.

"Your ideas are dumb, dude," Jack said casually.

"Huh…..you know what Jack? You've changed, you've changed and plus you're changing Layla's mind as well," Jerry said. What the heck!

"We had you! We're in charge now!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well, with the both of you in charge, I'm not sure I want to be part of this lame dojo," Jerry said.

"Fine!" Jack and I exclaimed.

"Fine!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Fine!" three of us exclaimed.

**Time Skip**

**At the courtyard**

Jack and I were casually walking out of the dojo to the courtyard. I feel kind of bad that Jerry left us. I don't want to stay mad forever because it's hard to stay mad at him. I was brought out of my thoughts when Phil called us.

"Hey Jack, Layla! Take a flyer! It's for the new business that I opened with my partner," Phil said.

I look up and see "Falafel Phil's and Judo Jerry's!" WHAT!

"What? Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Come on, Layla!" Jack exclaimed, and grabbed my hand.

We went inside and see Jerry teaching some moves to his new students.

"You turned Phil's into a dojo?" I asked.

"Not just the dojo, but a better dojo than the one you're running. And one last thing, Jack and Layla, I'm going to have to ask you both to step off my face," Jerry said.

What face? Jack and I look down and see Jerry's face on the floor. We both step off it.

"**Kickin It with You"**

**Bobby Wasabi dojo**

"Alright guys, today we're going to focus on a rollout into a chest strike. Now, watch Layla," Jack explained.

I went out on the mat.

"Layla will demonstrate it while I say how to do it. You got to rollout, spin, chest strike," Jack explained.

"Alright, you guys give it a shot," I said and stepped on the side.

One guy rolled out and chest strike, but didn't spin.

"Not bad. That was good," I said.

"Move it, zit! My turn!" Joan exclaimed and pushed one of the students aside.

Joan does some weird shouting before she starts to rollout and she starts running towards the dummy, but fell over the trophy stand. Thank god, there were no trophies there. Then, Jerry walks in the dojo.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked gritting his teeth.

"Relax, Jack. Just came to get some stuff out of my locker," Jerry said, walking over to the lockers.

"Yeah? Well, make it quick! We're in the middle of class with all of our new students," I said.

"Oh! I just hope I won't do anything to these students than what Jack did to Timmy Donovan," Jerry said.

All of us expect Jerry were confused.

"What happened to Timmy? He didn't call in today and didn't tell us why he couldn't come to class," I said.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Yeah, Jack pushed him to do a movie he wasn't ready for. Poor kid had to have his whole skeleton removed," Jerry said.

"What! Is this true, Jack?" I asked.

"Come on, you guys don't even believe that. It's not even possible," Jack said.

"Yes it is. Oh yeah, now Timmy just hangs on his mother's clothesline making fun of kids that walk by. Hey you! Sprites are for losers!" Jerry said.

"What! Jack, tell the truth!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys. It's not true!" Jack said.

"Look at that, the fancy new safe dojo across the courtyard is giving away free orange belts, with order of hummus," Jerry said.

The students ran out of the dojo to Jerry's dojo. Jerry ran out behind them.

"Jack, I don't know if I can work with you if you're going to be like that," I said nervously.

"Great, now you're believing Jerry?! Come on, Layla, you're my sister. I would never do anything that bad. Please believe me," Jack said.

"Fine, I believe you. But, I'm not done with Jerry," I said angrily.

"I know. I'm not done with him either. How we do make him stop whatever he's doing?" Jack said angrily.

"I got a plan. But we need someone who knows rules around the mall really well," I said.

**Time skip**

"They're dancing now! Go, Joan!"

"You got it, Brewer!" Joan said.

Joan goes in there and talks to Phil and Jerry.

"Jack, once the students come out of the dojo, you need to give them those flyers," I said.

"Got it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Let's go!"

We walk over to the door and stayed there, until the students were walking out.

"One free lesson to Bobby Wasabi dojo! Have a good day!" Jack exclaimed, handing out the flyers. Each student took one flyer.

"I should've known it was the both of you. Can't stand seeing a better dojo, can you?" Jerry asked.

"Two things. One, us Brewers never gives up. Second, this isn't a dojo, it's a joke," I said.

"Oh really? Then, why don't we have a little tournament, alright? Winner gets to run the Bobby Wasabi dojo, their way," Jerry said.

"Alright, you want a battle of dojos, let's do it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Fine!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Fine!" Jack and I exclaimed.

"FINE!" the three of us exclaimed.

"This is going to be so easy. The student you've left is Joan," Jerry said.

Jack and I turned around and saw Joan swapping in the air.

"Well, the only student you have left is Phil," I said smirking.

Phil was poking his navel and then looked up and strut a 'cool' pose.

"We got this, Jack and Layla. I'm going to mop up the floor with this chump," Joan said.

"No one mops these floors! Ever!" Phil exclaimed.

We just gave him weird looks.

**Tournament**

Jack sprayed water into Joan's mouth; she goggled it, and spit out on Jack's shoe.

"Joan, that wasn't the spit bucket, that was my shoe," Jack said.

"Jack, I am in the zone. I have razor sharp focus. I will not be distracted by—oh, hi Todd, someone's been working out. Your clothes are beaut!" Joan said and she got distracted.

Jack and I shot her glares. Jack and I walked over to Jerry.

"I see your dumb thing is still where my picture should be. You probably threw it out! You probably shredded into a thousand little pieces—"Jerry said, but I interrupted him.

"Actually, I had it enlarged," I said and showed the picture.

"See, I was going to hang it up but—"

"Kicked me out!" Jerry said.

"We didn't kick you out. You're the one who decided to leave," I said.

"Well, that's because you didn't respect me and said all of my ideas were dumb," Jerry said, crossing his arms.

"I didn't say that! Jack said that!" I exclaimed.

Jack gave me a 'really' look.

"What? I'm telling the truth!" I exclaimed, putting my arms up in defense.

"Well, I shouldn't have said that. Because you had actually some pretty good ideas," Jack said.

"Yes! Yes, I did. So…uh….which one was good?" Jerry asked.

"Your idea for gis with airbags!" I said.

"Oh yeah, for beginners! It's take the fear out of being hit," Jerry said.

"Yeah, we used the one from your locker. People love em'. Hey Donny, come here!"

Donny came over and I back kicked him. His gi started to form in a shape of a balloon.

"Hey..uh…Jerry? I've always dreamed of running a dojo with Layla being my assistant and no one else. When I got the chance, maybe I got a little carried away. We should never have disrespected you. The truth is the dojo isn't the same without you, man," Jack said.

"You had meant me and Jerry have always dreamed of running the dojo, when I got the chance, maybe I got a little carried away. I shouldn't have—"Jerry said, but I interrupted.

"I think I know where you're going with this. We're really sorry, Jerry. It was mostly hard for me to stay mad at you," I said.

"What do you mean?" Jack and Jerry said at the same time.

Oops!

"Uh…you know….when best friends are mad at each other…..it's hard for a best friend…..to stay mad at his/her best friend. I meant it like that," I said. I wish I haven't meant it like that.

We all hugged each other. I like Jerry's hugs. It's official. Layla Brewer is falling for Jerry Martinez!

"Hey, why don't we just call off this little tournament before somebody gets hurt," Jack suggested.

"Yeah!" Jerry said.

Too late!

Joan and Phil were running towards each other, but didn't hit each other. Joan ran into Donny and Phil ran into the lockers.

"I'm ok. I just landed on this really big kid. Holy Hannah, I think I popped him!"

"Jack, you spoke too soon," I said.

Jack, Jerry, and I just walked out of the dojo.


	4. Glove Hurts

**Glove Hurts**

**Seaford High**

**Layla POV:**

Jack, Jerry, and I went to the Science Invention Fair to look for Milton and we found him.

"I was up all night working on my project for the invention fair. I have something truly amazing. Oh, what do you guys have?" Milton asked us.

"Uh….uh….we got nothing!" the three of us exclaimed.

"I am so excited! We have a special guest judge this year! He's from Techtronic Lab and he is not too hard on this lonely lady's eyes! Derek Tanner!" the Mrs. Everett said. **(A/N: That's actually my science teacher's name)**.

On cue, Derek Tanner comes in on a surf board in the air.

"Hello future! I am Derek!" Derek Tanner exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, that's my dad's new boss! He's a genius and my personal hero!" Milton exclaimed.

"This is the mind-surfer. You control where it goes with your thoughts," Derek explained. He got off the mind-surfer and he put it over the table.

"And that's really what inventing is. Dreaming things into reality," Derek said.

"You know I tell them that every day, but do they listen? NO!" Mrs. Everett exclaimed.

"Milton dude, you got to help us," Jack said.

"Here we go! Once again, you've done nothing and now you want credit by glomming on to my project," Milton said.

"Good, so we're on the same page," I said with hope.

"And this is Milton Krupnick. He's the smartest boy in our class," Mrs. Everett said.

"Ah, Milton. If you're anything like your father, I'm sure your project will be most impressive," Derek said, beaming with excitement.

"Uh….kay," Milton sad nervously.

"Right now, the only competition you have is something called the butt whistle," Derek said.

Then Eric butt whistled.

"Put it away, Eric!" Mrs. Everett shouted.

"May I present—"Milton said, but Jerry interrupted by clearing his throat.

Jack, Jerry, and I immediately stood behind or next to Milton.

"May we present….the corn coddlers!" Milton exclaimed and took off the white cloth that was on top of the corn cod-whatever.

Jack high-fived me and Jerry.

"Yes, the corn-cod what now?" Jack said, but whispered the last part.

Milton rolled his eyes.

"Every Wednesday night, I have to give my nana a foot massage," Milton explained and took off the white cloth that was on his nana.

"Ah, an old lady under a top! Already better than the butt whistle!" Derek said.

"Between her bunions, calluses, and knarred up corns, I'm dealing with some pretty tough feet," Milton said. He motioned for Jack to raise the foot rest. Jerry and I almost puked by the looks of her feet.

"These mechanized gloves give my hands the strength of 10 men, allowing me to do this," Milton said.

Milton went over to his nana and started cracking her foot. Finally, Milton stopped demonstrating.

"Oh this is just embarrassing…." Derek said.

Jack, Jerry and I were about to walk out of the door until—

"That I didn't think it was such a fantastic invention," Derek said and slammed the table.

The three of us immediately walked back to Milton.

"How did you manage to increase the strength of the human hand with 10 fold?" Derek asked. **(A/N: I think that's what he said).**

Then, Milton started explaining, while Jerry was trying to butt in and Jack and I were just nodding.

"Well, you three boys and girl are going on a V.I.P. of Techtronic Labs because you are the winners!" Derek said.

All of us were so happy until—Eric butt whistled.

"Get over it, Eric. You lost," Jack said.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

**Courtyard**

Jack, Jerry, Sam, and I were just strolling in the courtyard until—

"What are all these people doing here?" Sam asked.

"Oh, when a carnival comes to town, they usually try drum up business with side show attractions," Jack explained.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold the beautiful, the mesmerizing, Unicornia!" the announcer exclaimed.

Then a lady comes in a dress with unicorn horn on her forehead.

"Are you kidding me? What kind of sucker will believe in "Unicornia"?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"UNICORNIA! I LOVE YOU!" Rudy shouted.

"Apparently Rudy is that sucker," I said.

"She's even more beautiful than in her pictures. Sam, Sam, Sam! Let's go meet her!" Rudy said and took Sam with him.

"I'm outta here!" I said.

"Me too!" Jack said.

"Me three!" Jerry said.

We went to the dojo and saw Milton standing there.

"Hey guys, Mr. Tanner called me and told me to bring in my corn coddlers," Milton said.

Correction!

"Our corn coddlers!" the three of us exclaimed.

"Guys, this tour is a big deal to me, please don't do anything to embarrass me," Milton said.

"Come on, we're not going to embarrass. We know how important this is for you. I even put on my deodorant. It's called destank," Jack said.

"Seriously? I'm surprised you actually bought it," I said.

"Classy! Dude, can I get some of that?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed.

Jerry took off his jacket and started rubbing his armpit towards Jack's armpit. Wow, looks like Jerry has been working out! Wait, why did I just think that?!

**Techtronic Lab**

"Welcome to Techtronic Labs! This is Hans, an award-winning physicist. Last year, he invented a geothermal earthquake detective that saved thousands of lives," Derek said.

"What's he working on now?" Milton asked excitedly.

"Rubber snots," Derek said.

Hans showed us what the rubber snots looked like. Disgusting!

"Finally! Something the world needs!" Jerry exclaimed.

"We're very excited about this. We've been contacted by the security company to invent an invisible guard dog. It's very exciting!" Derek said.

"I'm sorry?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

"Doty Karate **(A/N: I think that's what Derek said) **is grooming King, a pure German shepherd," Derek said.

"Ooookkkk, yeah, sure he is. Yeah, there's big dog right on the table," Jerry said.

Jerry goes over on the other side.

"Hey fella, look at me. I'm a little kitty cat—"

"Please don't do that!" Derek said.

"You want to get the little kitty cat—"

"Please don't do—"

Too late!

King started growling and he leaped on top of Jerry. Jack and I ran over to Jerry and helped him up.

"That was close. I think he's gone," Jerry said.

Too late again!

King started growling again; of course we couldn't see him of where he is. Then, he started pulling Jerry by the leg. Jack and I ran over to help him again. King kept pulling Jerry towards another room. I saw a tube in the room. That's it!

"Guys, leave King to me!" I exclaimed.

"Layla, what are you thinking?" Jack asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," I said.

For some reason, I had a little bit of dog food in my pocket of my shorts. Don't ask! I threw the dog treat in the tube and King went after it. I immediately closed the tube. But then, I read a sign on the tube that said "Cloning Machine." Uh-oh!

"Guys, we have to get out of here now!" I shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jack shouted.

We ran out of the room and reached the lobby.

"Hey guys, bad news! King just ran through the cloning machine!" Jack exclaimed.

Then, we heard a lot of growls and I felt one on my shoe. I started freaking out.

"JACK!" I shouted.

"I got you Layla!" Jack shouted back.

Finally, the dog got off of my shoe.

**Kickin It with You**

Jack and I were looking at some inventions, when I saw Jerry wanting to touch something.

"Jerry!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Jerry said.

"I guess Tanner's still showing Milton around," Jack said.

"Psssss" Jerry motioned for us to go inside some room.

"Dude, what are you doing? It's restricted," Jack said.

"We're on a V.I.P. tour. What do you think V.I.P. stands for? Visit It Please!" Jerry said.

"No, Jerry!" I exclaimed, but it was too late.

Jerry opened the door and led us into a room with a lot of weapons.

"Guys, check it out. It's our gloves," Jack said.

"Dude look, I think they're going to part of this crazy suit," Jerry said.

"Stuff in this room looks different from the stuff they're developing out there," I said.

"I know. Yo, these things look dangerous," Jerry said.

"Hey, what do you think this does?" Jerry asked and about to press the button on the suit.

"Jerry, don't!" I exclaimed.

Jerry pressed the button and the laser from suit hit me and made a loud sound. I couldn't hear anything. Jack and Jerry ran towards me and said something.

"What? I can't hear you!" I shouted.

The door opens and Derek Tanner came in with the security.

**Jack POV:**

"What are you two doing in here?" Derek asked angrily. "This room is restricted."

Jerry immediately ran by Derek's side, while I was standing by Layla.

"That's what I told her, sir. There are things called boundaries, Layla!" Jerry said.

"Huh?" Layla shouted.

"The tour is over. You're leaving," Derek said.

"You know the stuff in this room is dangerous," I said.

"You know the stuff in this room is dangerous," Layla shouted.

"You have no idea who you're messing with. These three are banned for life!" Derek shouted.

"You're going to ban with your wife? Right I knew what kind of stuff you blow!" Layla shouted.

**At the dojo**

**Layla POV:**

Thank god I can hear now. Jack told me that we were banned from Techtronic Labs for life, thanks to Jerry. Jack was testing Jerry's kicks, while I was testing my kicks on the punching dummy.

"Well, you know what?"

I turn around and see Milton with an angry expression. Then, I see Jerry on the floor.

"I hope you guys are happy. You almost ruined the perfect day of my life and embarrassed me in front of my new friend, Derek Tanner," Milton said angrily.

"There's something off about that guy. He had this drawing of a weaponized suit and our gloves were part of it," Jack said.

"Our gloves? There's no 'our', those are my gloves and you three are questioning a genius like Tanner, that's a laugh. You know what? Tanner was right. You guys are parasites!" Milton exclaimed.

WE'RE PARASITES!

"Parasites? Oh, you did not just call us parasites! Us, we're parasites—what's a parasite?" Jerry said, but muttered the last part to Jack and me.

"It's not good," I said. Jerry just nodded.

"You hang out with that creep Tanner for one day; you're turning into a real jerk!" I exclaimed.

"Really? That creep just hired this jerk!" Milton said.

Say what now?

"WHAT?" the three of us exclaimed.

"That's right. Their Techtronic's work study program is where I can finish school while working there, surrounding by **people** who **appreciate** me!" Milton exclaimed.

"Oh really? Who wants to appreciate anyway? You're just a skinny brainiac who's got me through school, while guiding me through pit balls of puberty, is one of the best friends a boy can ever have. Oh, Jack, what have you done man?" Jerry said.

**Time Skip**

**At the dojo**

Jack was testing Jerry's kicks again, while I was texting Kim on my iphone.

"Hey guys."

I look up and see Milton with a sad expression. Then, I see Jerry on the floor.

"Seriously again?" Jerry exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Milton, surprised that you came back to hang out with the parasites," Jack said.

"I'm not staying. I just came to clear out my locker," Milton said sadly.

"So you're really not coming back anymore?" I asked with concern.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. Mr. Tanner forbids it. I don't want to talk about it," Milton said and started cleaning out his locker.

"What if something's wrong? His sparkle's gone!" Jerry whispered.

"Dude, you can tell us what's wrong. We always have your back," Jack said.

"Whatever it is. Dude, anything you need no matter what, we will be there for you, bro," Jerry said.

"You can tell us what's wrong, Milton. We'll help you out with the situation," I said.

"Tanner is forcing me to make evil and dangerous weapons. If I don't, something terrible is going to happen to my dad," Milton said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Tanner sounds crazy. Good luck with that!" Jerry said and got up.

"Sit down!" Jack and I exclaimed.

**Techtronic Labs**

**At night**

All of us had to dress up as science inventors by wearing our regular clothes, lab coat, and glasses.

"Tanner said that everything in that room is illegal," Milton said.

"Great! So, we just need to grab the gloves, take them to the police, and that should be enough to put Tanner in jail," Jack said.

"Perfect!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

We went to the room and Milton put his hand on the scanner and the access was granted and the door unlocked. But when we went it, the gloves weren't there!

"The gloves! They're gone!" I exclaimed.

"He must've known we were coming. We got to get out of here!" Milton exclaimed.

We ran out of the room until—

"Hello boys and girl! Looking for these?"

Derek Tanner turned around in his chair and faced us and he was wearing our gloves.

"Guys, I found the gloves!" Jerry said.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious!" I said.

"Too bad, Milton. Together we could've done amazing things," Derek said.

"I wouldn't do anything with you. You're a monster. We're going to the authorities and telling them everything!" Milton exclaimed.

"No you're not!" Derek said and smashed the table behind with the gloves.

"You think I'm afraid of you and some amped up corn coddlers. I got this!" Jerry exclaimed.

Jerry threw a punch, but Derek threw him across the room and into the table. The rubber snots tipped over and fell on Jerry's head.

Jack threw two kicks and I threw a punch, but the gloves were too strong. Jack ran after Derek, but Derek threw Jack into a shelf filled with glass tubes.

"JACK!" I ran to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said.

"Funny Milton! You're about to destroyed by your hand!" Derek said and was holding Milton on the wall.

"Our hand!" Jerry exclaimed.

I did a rollout and kicked Derek in the ankle. I threw kick and that hurt. I threw a back punch and that hurt. I threw another kick and that hurt. I threw a punch, Derek caught it, and threw me across the table.

"LAYLA!" I heard Jack.

"I'm fine, Jack!" I shouted.

I see Milton and Derek having a fight, both of them wearing one glove. Milton was able to disengage the glove.

"NO! You destroyed the gloves that could cost a million dollars! And you dented my pinkie ring!" Derek said.

"You were right about one thing. Labs can be dangerous!" Milton exclaimed and kicked Derek in the chest.

**Scene change**

"I'm sorry I got so carried away. I forgot who I was. I wanted so badly to be the next Derek Tanner!" Milton exclaimed.

"Nah, it's all good, man. We're just glad to have the old Milton Krupnick back!" Jack said.

"I've always thought there was something off with Tanner. Milton, I'm really proud of you standing up to him. That showed guts," Mr. Krupnick said proudly.

"The only reason I had the guts was because Jack, Jerry, and Layla had my back. I have plenty of time to become a great inventor. Now, it's the time to hang out with my friends," Milton said.

"It sure is. Uh, where's Jerry?" I asked.

"Oh, he went to get his hat in the cloning room," Milton said.

"Alright, guys. Ready to go!" Jerry said.

"Hey, what about we stop and get some pizza? I'll pay!" Mr. Krupnick offered.

"I like that," Jack said.

"Alright, guys. Ready to go!" Jerry said.

Huh?! Second Jerry?!

"Didn't he just—"I said, but was interrupted.

"Alright, guys. Ready to go!" Jerry said.

THIRD JERRY?!

"I'm only paying for one Jerry," Mr. Krupnick said.

**Finally! Done! It took me a while to write this considering that I had a lot going on. **

**I think you guys know that a new Kickin It episode "Jack Stands Alone" is airing tonight! There's also going to be a new episode airing next Monday called "Two Dates and a Funeral"**

**I'm pretty sure you guys saw the clip, if not search it on YouTube.**

**What are you predictions about "Two Dates and a Funeral?"**

**Kickinitfamily asked me a very important question:**

"**I have a question. Who protays layla? Or is she just a oc. Please answer this question."**

**I need your opinion! Which girl do you guys think would be good to protray be Layla?**

**Please keep on REVIEW!**


	5. The Sub Sinker

**The Sub Sinker**

**Jack, Kim and Rudy will not be in this chapter because this episode basically focuses on Jerry and Milton. That's why I took Jack, Kim, and Rudy out of this episode. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

**Seaford High**

**Layla POV:**

Since our teacher is not here today, all of us were just fooling around the classroom. Jerry and Randy are sword-fighting with the meter sticks, while I'm playing "Subway Surfers" on my iphone **(A/N: It's an awesome game!). **I overheard Milton talking to his friends.

"Look at those animals! This is a classroom! What do they think they're doing?" Milton said.

"If I'm not constantly filling up my brain with knowledge, that's when the naughty thoughts come," the nerd kid said.

"Well, Funderberk just hired a sub' who's different from the others. We're finally going to get our classroom back," Milton said.

"Play time's over, Jerry. It's about to get real up in this hizzie'," Milton said.

Milton friends started act like they're the 'cool' guys.

"Guys! Don't!" Milton exclaimed.

"Sorry!"

"The school finally found a substitute that even you can't break. He's the perfect storm of discipline, intelligence, and toughness," Milton said proudly.

"You're forgetting he once substituted the year. I know all about this guy. I am the SUB SINKER!" Jerry exclaimed.

The door opens and a tall man comes inside.

"I'm your substitute, Mr. Testa. You should know that I have not fully conquered my rage issues," Mr. Testa.

"You're going to try to 'sub sink' this substitute?" I asked Jerry.

"Yep, watch and learn," Jerry said smirking.

"Welcome to our classroom, sir. This is our teacher's textbook," Jerry said.

"Thank you. What's your name, son?" Mr. Testa.

"Oh, I'm listed on the honor roll as Jerome. Today, we're supposed to do a recap on chapter 6," Jerry said and walked back to his seat.

"Yeah, you totally got it, 'sub sinker'," I said.

"Relax, Layla. Just watch," Jerry said proudly.

"Open your books to chapter 6. Take out a clean sheet—oh sweet love of my life, that's my high school sweetheart, Carol Miller," Mr. Testa.

I looked over at Jerry, shocked. Jerry winked at me and I blushed.

"Until she broke my heart one summer," Mr. Testa.

"Oh, you mean when Jake Martin, a lifeguard, took her away on his wave rider, leaving you sobbing on the beach and your little duckie interlude?" Jerry asked.

How does he know all this?

"I vowed to one day win her back," Mr. Testa.

"Well, that day is today," Jerry said. A knock came from the door. "Come in, Carol."

"WHAT! She can't see me like this! I'm hideous! I got to get out of here!" Mr. Testa shouted.

Mr. Testa ran to the back of the classroom and jumped out of the window. Jerry opened the door and revealed the pizza delivery guy.

"Charge it to Mr. Testa. WHOO!" Jerry exclaimed.

"If only he used his mind for good," Milton said.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

**Gym**

All of us are fooling around in the gym class again, while Milton and his nerd friends are on the other side of the gym. I was playing with the football and I threw it to one Milton's friends and one of them caught it. The nerd had a scared face and Milton took the football and threw the ball with no strength what-so-ever.

"Hey guys! Let's go see what they're doing!" Jerry suggested.

We go over and see the nerds in weird poses.

"Look, that doesn't mean that you guys stuck in the rec room, it's not fair that you have to just sit there. Pick any sport you want and we'll play," I said.

They huddled in the group and then Milton walked over.

"Let's do badminton. The gentlemen's game," Milton said.

"Uh...repeat that again, Milton," I said.

"But the twist is with one girl in the gentlemen's game," Milton said.

"Okay, we'll serve," Jerry said.

We went to get our badminton rackets, our own birdies, and we all see that the nerds are doing weird stretches. We all start serving numerous birdies at the nerds and they fell down the ground.

**Seaford High…**

"Can't believe Funderberk found a sub' for Geometry. When these people are going to get it? I don't come to school to learn," Randy said.

"Come on, Jerry. Do something," I said.

"Don't worry. I'll sink him just like how I've sunken all the others," Jerry said.

The substitute teacher comes in and writes his name on the board. Wait a minute, this guy looks familiar.

"Wait a minute, you're our new substitute?" I asked.

"They call me, Mr. Krupnick!" Milton Krupnick said.

"By dividing the coefficient, you can see that we have an acute angle of 73 degrees. Any questions?" Milton explained.

"I have a question. Once you divide the co—how in the heck are you teacher, Milton?" Jerry said.

"The school constitution states in rule 17-8 that in a emergency situation, a student with a perfect 5.0 GPA, maybe become a temporary substitute teacher until the proper replacement is found," Milton said.

"Yeah, in your delinquent faces!" the nerd said in the back.

I stood up to them, acting like I'm the boss and they eventually sat down. I turned around and sat down in my seat.

"Well, you know what I do subs', right?" Jerry asked.

"I know every single one of your moves. Your exploded chalk, your electrified filing cabinet," Milton said and demonstrated them.

"Oh really, well, say hello to my little fe—where it'd go?" Jerry asked looking around.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Looking for this," Milton said and showed a light bulb on something.

"My sonic foul remover," Jerry said gritting his teeth. **(A/N: I think that's what he said).**

"That thing vibrates your colon at three thousand rpms," Randy said.

"Nooooooo!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm getting the chapter test tomorrow," Milton said.

"Yeah!" the nerds yelled in the back.

We turned around and they shut up.

"And I think you can pass it, Jerry," Milton said.

"You do?" Jerry said.

"You do?" I asked surprisingly.

"Absolutely. I believe in you," Milton said and turned on the sonic foul remover.

Uh-oh!

"Wow, Milton. You're the first teacher that actually wanted me to—" Jerry said and looked sick.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Milton asked.

"No, I need to go to the bathroom, now get out of my way!" Jerry ran out.

"Why are you trying to halter—oh no, run boy, RUN!" we heard Funderberk.

**Time Skip**

**Kickin It with You**

"Alright class, this test will make up 25% of your grade," Milton said.

"I got to turn the fan on. I feel my pre-test hot flashes coming on," Albert said.

"Jerry, you worried?" I asked.

"No, I'm ready," Jerry said.

"But, you're never ready for a test," I said.

"Don't worry about it, Layla," Jerry said.

"You'll have 45 minutes to complete the test. Begin in 3, 2, 1," Milton said and a big spitball hit him right in the forehead.

"YES!" Jerry shouted.

"JERRY!" Milton shouted.

"Dude, you've been hit by a giant spitball!" Jerry said and started laughing.

"I'm taking you to the principal's office!" Milton said and grabbed Jerry by the ear.

"AHHH! Wait, what! I didn't do anything! Ow! My ear! Ow!" Jerry shouted.

**Time Skip**

"Milton, I'd like to present you with this fruit and muffin basket as a token for our appreciation. You did something no one else could do. You got Jerry Martinez expelled!" Funderberk said.

Some of us cheered and some of us didn't.

"Why did you expel him?" I asked angrily.

"Wait, Jerry was expelled?" Milton asked.

"But I shouldn't have been," Jerry said.

"Jerry, you didn't get expelled!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, I didn't get expelled, Layla. I would never leave you," Jerry said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I would never leave you as a friend," Jerry said. I was hurt by those words, but Jerry didn't seem to notice.

"Milton, I didn't shoot the spitball. Ok, I wasn't afraid to take the test because I took your advice and I studied," Jerry said.

"Yeah right. You studied for a geometry test?" Albert said and everybody laughed.

"Come on guys, does it look like Jerry's joking?" I asked.

"Yes!" Randy exclaimed.

"Look, I didn't do it, but I know who did it. Milton, this was roughly where you were standing, right?" Jerry asked. Milton nodded.

"Allow me," Jerry said and motioned for Milton to sit down in his seat.

Jerry put a skeleton in Milton's spot.

"Uh…I don't think Milton is quite that fat," Funderberk said and laughed.

"As you can see this wasn't a no ordinary spitball. This was a super deluxe saliva soaked little thing with a circumference of 14.4 centimeters," Jerry explained.

"Say what now?" I asked confused.

"You know what circumference is?" Milton asked.

"It's the linear distance around the outside of a circular object," Jerry explained.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," Randy said.

"A spitball this size wouldn't fit in a straw. It would take a very unique delivery system. Something like say I don't know….Albert's clarinet," Jerry said.

Albert started laughing weirdly.

"What? Are you accusing me? I couldn't have shot it at Milton because Randy's enormous head would've been in the way. No offense," Albert said.

"None taken. My mother said that my head's so big because I have massive amount of brains," Randy said.

"Yeah, sure you do," I said.

"As I was saying, this was no ordinary spitball and it didn't take an ordinary path," Jerry said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"This particular spitball made a 90 degree turn, right angle if you would before making impact with its target," Jerry explained.

"Wait a minute, hold on, hold on, ok, so you expect this to believe that it turned in midair. That is one magic spitball!" Albert said.

"It's not magic, it's math. You created an external force when you turned on the fan, claiming to have a hot flash," Jerry explained.

"I get hot flashes, when that lunch lady doubles on my tuna and calls me big boy," Funderberk said.

"Nice to know," I said.

"Check this out!" Jerry said.

Jerry took out the spitball, put it in the clarinet, sat in Albert's seat, blew the clarinet towards the fan, and the spitball went towards the fan, but turned around and hit the skeleton in the forehead and it fell down.

"That's right. Albert is the spitballer!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Admit it now, Albert!" I said.

"It was me! It was me!" Albert exclaimed.

**Time Skip**

"Albert, it was you. B-b-b-but why? I-I-I've never wronged you," Milton said.

"That's the problem. You've never wronged anyone. You're always so perfect, perfect grades, amazing hair, and such a ladies' man," Albert said.

"Let's not get crazy," I said.

"It hurts me to say this, Jerry, but your expulsion is cance….you're back in," Funderberk said.

"Yes!" Jerry said gritting his teeth.

"Albert, you go wait in my office. I'll be there in a minute. There's brand muffin that's got my name," Funderberk said.

"Jerry, one thing doesn't add up. If you didn't do it, then why did you yell 'yes' after I was hit?" Milton asked.

"Because I knew the answer to the first question. Pi times radius square, the area of the circle," Jerry said.

"Wow! You told the truth and I didn't believe you. What kind of a teacher am I? What kind of a friend am I?" Milton said.

"A great one. You believed in me and got me to study. Nobody has ever done that before," Jerry said.

"But I got you kicked out of school. Being a teacher is too much pressure. I just want to be a student. Even if it means going back to P.E. class," Milton said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I cannot go back to wearing shorts. I've got my mom's legs," one of the nerds said.

"Principal Funderberk, I promise that I'm going to retire the sub sinker forever," Jerry said.

"Well, I guess I can teach geometry for now. I'm going to get the tenants folder. You know there is more rewarding than—owwwww!" Funderberk got shocked by touching the cabinet and he fell down.

"Jerry, I'm glad that you're back in school and you were able to prove that you're innocent," I said.

"I'm glad to be back too, especially with you, Layla," Jerry said.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

Out of nowhere, I went over to Jerry and hugged him. Few seconds later, Jerry hugged me back. It felt good being in his arms.

**Awwwww! What a cute ending! What do you think? Love or hate?**

**A new Kickin It episode "Two Dates and a Funeral" is airing tonight. Everybody thinks that this is the episode where Jack and Kim will admit their feelings toward each other. Don't miss the episode!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Meet The McKrupnicks

**Meet the McKrupnicks**

**At the dojo**

**Layla POV:**

"I can't believe I'm spending my vacation at the animal park, sitting behind the elephant, waiting to pass in the zoo to direct her cell phone," Jerry said.

Kim and I grimaced. "It could be worse," Jack said.

"Oh it is. I have to call them when I find it," Jerry said.

"There's the worse part," I said.

"Milton is so lucky. He gets to go to Scotland with his parents," Kim said.

"Oh no, he's not going anymore. His dad had some work thing come up," Jack said.

Then, we heard a terrible sound coming from nowhere.

"What is that awful sound?" Kim asked.

"Sounds like a dying donkey," I said.

We see Rudy playing some kind of instrument and Milton was walking behind him.

"Takes people years to learn how to play one of these things. Suckers!" Rudy said.

"What's with the vacuum cleaner?" Jerry asked.

"They're bagpipes, the traditional instrument of my mother country, Scotland," Milton said.

"Wait, I thought you weren't going," Kim said.

"Ah, I wasn't. But, the first class tickets were non-refundable. So, I convinced my parents to let me turn them into six coach tickets," Milton said.

"This means we're all going to Scotland!" Rudy exclaimed.

"We're going to Scotland!" we all screamed.

"Oh, I've always wanted to learn how to play bagpipes," Jack said.

Typical Jack.

"We're staying at our grandfather's at our family castle, and we can even wear kilts," Milton said.

"What's a kilt?" Jerry asked.

"It's like a skirt for men," Milton said.

"I'm in," Jerry said.

I look over and see Jack blowing the bagpipes really bad.

"Hey…uh…Jack, I think you're pulling too much air into that," I said.

"No, I'm trying to build up the pressure, it's all clogged," Jack said.

He kept blowing and blowing, until the bagpipes exploded red fabric.

"Sorry," Jack said.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

**Scotland**

"Thank you for picking us up at the airport, Grandpa McKrupnick. We could've taken the cab," Kim said.

"No, then we would've missed the 8 hour ride in the manure wagon," Rudy said sarcastically.

"You're all here is an exciting time. Tonight, we have the banquet and tomorrow we start the great games!" Grandpa McKrupnick said.

"What's that smell?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Grandma's made her famous snouts," Grandpa McKrupnick said.

Grandpa McKrupnick took the snout out of the pot with a fork and Jerry took the snout and ate it.

"I'll say, this is the best snout I ever had!" Jerry exclaimed.

"So...uh…what are the great games?" Jack asked.

"There are a friendly competition between the McKrupnicks and the McCrerys, the only other clan in the valley, it's commending the memory of the feud between two families," Milton explained.

"Why were you feuding?" I asked.

"Oh, never ask that question! We swore to never ever speak about the incident again!" Grandpa McKrupnick exclaimed.

"Sorry, I wanted to—"

"It was a foggy night. Many generations ago, when the devil's own, Verges McCrery, came on our land, and he stole our only donkey," Grandpa McKrupnick explained.

"But a hundred years ago, we finally made peace," Milton said.

"Guys, I still can't believe we're in a real castle," I said.

"The McKrupnicks have lived for over four hundred years," Milton said.

"That, handmade stained glass window, tells the entire history of the McKrupnick clan. It eases our kind and peace—"

Out of nowhere, something hit the window and it shattered.

"I told you kids not to play ball out there," Rudy said and hid something behind his back.

"Yo Grandpa McMuffler, where's the lochness where the monster lives?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, I've told you, it's just a story made up to bring in tourists," Jack said.

"Oh no, no, I've seen Nessie with my own eyes. It was on a night, just like this, in the lake behind our castle," Grandpa McKrupnick.

"Rudy, do you realize how much money if we take picture with her?" Jerry asked Rudy.

"Oh please, you don't really believe in that thing, do you? Get your camera and meet in the boat in five minutes," Rudy said and ran off with Jerry.

"Why did you make up that story? Everyone knows that Nessie isn't real," Milton said.

"Well, I had to get rid of them. That Rudy is a racquetball and other one's going to be tooting snouts the whole night," Grandpa McKrupnick.

**Banquet**

"Before the evening of the Great Games, I'd like to welcome everyone to this feast. Celebrate in peace between the two families. The McKrupnicks!" Grandpa McKrupnick.

The McKrupnicks cheered. "And the McCrerys!" They cheered.

"Hey…uh…who's this big guy over here?" Kim asked.

"That's Angus McCrery, the strongest McCrery of them all!" Milton exclaimed.

"He looks like pretty big, but sometimes size has nothing to do with—"Jack said.

Angus was balancing the barrel on his index finger.

"Oh yeah no, he's ridiculously strong," Jack finished.

"Guys, we're in Scotland, ok? Let's get out there and have some fun!" I exclaimed.

Milton, Kim, and I got up to go dance, since Jack doesn't really like to dance.

**Time Skip**

"I'd like to thank the McCrerys for coming! And I'd also like to acknowledge my grandson and his friends from—"

"And If I could just say a few words here," Milton said by interrupting his grandfather.

"What a special evening! Two families coming together and forgetting about their differences!" Milton said and everyone cheered.

"And to think, it all started over a donkey!" Milton exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"A donkey that was stolen from us by a McCrery!" Milton exclaimed and everyone laughed, except for the McCrerys.

"How dare you! We did not steal your donkey! It belonged to us!" Mr. McCrery said.

"Uh, I think what's important here is—"

"How can it be your own donkey if we owned it?" Grandpa McKrupnick by interrupting Milton.

"Uh you know, since the night—"

"You cannot own our stolen donkey!" Mr. McCrery said by interrupting Milton.

"That is a very soundly reposition and—"

"The feud is back on!" Mr. McCrery said by interrupting Milton again.

"No, no, no, not the feud! We cannot have another hundred years of fighting!" Milton exclaimed.

"The boy's right!" Grandpa McKrupnick said.

"Are you serious?" Mr. McCrery asked.

"Of course I am!" Milton said.

"So, whichever family loses the games shall be banished from the valley forever!" Mr. McCrery exclaimed.

"What! Who banishes anymore? That's so 1800s!" Milton said.

"I will see you on the field of battle!" Mr. McCrery shouted.

"Fine!" Grandpa McKrupnick shouted.

"Fine!" Mr. McCrery shouted.

"I really gotta to learn to shut my yapper!" Milton exclaimed.

**Time Skip**

"Guys, this is my entire fault. What am I going to do?" Milton said.

"There's nothing you can do. Your family's giving up and running away," Jack said.

"Krupnicks aren't really built for running. What we do is more of a brisk running," Milton said.

"I've gotta try something. McKrupnicks! Listen up!" Milton said.

"Blabby McBlablab has something to say!" Grandpa McKrupnick exclaimed.

"I'm not giving up our castle without a fight. I'll go face the McCrerys alone if I have to, even Angus," Milton said.

"He won't be alone. I'll be with him," Jack said and stood by Milton.

"And I'll be with him too," Kim said and stood by Jack.

"So will I," I said and stood by Kim.

"Why would you fight for our family?" Grandpa McKrupnick asked.

"Because Milton's more than our friend," Jack said.

"He's our family," I said.

"You know like that weird cousin that you know will never get married," Kim said.

"Thanks for that, Kim," Milton said.

"You four have the hearts of lions. I'm proud to consider him as family. McKrupnicks! Raise your swords! To honor, to courage, to victory!" Grandpa McKrupnick shouted and when he raised his sword, his skirt was on the sword in the air.

"I ripped my little skirt off, didn't I?" Grandpa McKrupnick asked.

We all nodded and looked away.

**Great Games**

"The McCrerys are here for battle!" Angus exclaimed and plunged the stand into the ground. The McCrerys cheered.

"The McKrupnicks are here for battle!" Milton exclaimed and all of us and the McKrupnicks cheered.

Milton tried plunging the stand into the ground, but it didn't go in.

"Seem to have found a hard patch here. Here for battle!" Milton exclaimed and we cheered.

The stand still didn't go in.

"Here for battle!" Milton exclaimed and we didn't cheer because we were getting annoyed.

Milton was finally able to the put the stand in the ground with Angus's help.

"Got it! Oh, thanks," Milton said to Angus.

"Alright Kim, this is your event, the castle door flip. It's the test of strength. That castle door weighs over two hundred pounds. Lift it and flip it over. Just watch Megan," Milton said.

"Just so you know, Jack, I have full intentions of hugging ya," Megan said.

"Well thanks, but uh I'm not much of a hugger," Jack said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll do all the work," Megan said.

Megan lifted the door so easily and she was able to flip it over.

"You know…uh…that door looks kind of heavy. Do you really think I can do this?" Kim asked.

"Sure you can. You have a lower center of gravity. It's all mind over matter. Come on, you're a black belt," Milton said.

"You know what? You're right," Kim said. She started lifting the door very slowly.

"Come on, Kim! Almost there!" I exclaimed.

But then the door fell on top of her. Everyone gasped in shock. Megan lifted the door a little.

"Did I win?" Kim asked.

"What do you need to hear, champ?" I asked nervously.

"You alright there, Kim?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Kim said.

"Oh, I don't know. You're looking a little….pancakish," Jack said.

**Time Skip**

"This is the chop and climb. You use nothing but two climbing axes and you race to the top. First one to ring the bell wins!" Grandpa McKrupnick told Jack.

"This is all upper body strength, Jack. You should be good at this," Milton said.

"I got this!" Jack said.

Jack saw the McCrery opponent, sharpening his ax.

"Hey, I heard you're pretty good," Jack said.

"Check this out!" The opponent started cutting the tree trunk randomly and he finally finished.

"Yeah, not very impressive," Jack said.

The opponent blew the tree trunk and the leftovers fell and showed a teddy bear.

"Ah, see now that is impressive," Jack said.

The event started, and Jack and his opponent were on the trees climbing. The opponent kicked Jack in the stomach and Jack fell down. Jack grabbed two more axes and swung them at the trees, and started climbing on them. Jack finally reached the top at the same time his opponent did. They both started fighting as one of them was trying to ring the bell. Jack did a flying kick on his opponent and he fell. Jack ran the bell.

"Come on down, Jack. I got a victory prize for you," Megan said.

"Uh, I'm good, Megan. I'm just going to stay up here and enjoy the view," Jack said.

"Alright, I'll just wait down here for you, quiet as a mouse," Megan said, leaning against the tree. Megan elbowed the tree trunk and Jack fell down the ground.

"Ah, look who came down to see me," Megan said. Jack got up and started running, with Megan behind him.

**Time Skip**

"Alright, it's all tied up. It's up to Milton. How does this event work?" I asked.

"Milton just has to get a four hundred boulder across the line, faster than Angus. I'm going to go finish packing," Grandpa McKrupnick said and left.

"Ok, look Milton, we gave it our best shot," Kim said.

"Hang on!" Milton exclaimed.

"Let it go, buddy, it's over," Jack said.

"Hang on, hang on! No it's not. I-I-I can do this! I can beat Angus! The rules don't say I have to carry the boulder, I just have to get it across the finish line," Milton said.

"And that helps because….." Kim trailed off.

"Because of physics. There's six degree slop to the field. So, if I can get the boulder off the pedestal, inertia would carry it across the finish line. You know what the number one law in physics is," Milton said.

"You know I don't," I said.

"An object in motion tends to stay in motion," Milton said.

"Oh!" the three of us exclaimed.

"Yes, so you understand," Milton said.

"Nope," Kim said.

"Not even a little," Jack said.

"Not at all," I said.

"Boys! Take your positions!" Mr. McCrery exclaimed.

Milton gave Kim his book, fist bumped Jack and I, and took his position. Angus came over to Milton.

"Good luck, young man," Angus said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, good luck to you too, Angus," Milton said and shook his hand.

The event began.

"Come on, Milton!" I exclaimed.

"Milton tried pushing the boulder, but it wouldn't move.

"It's too heavy. He can't move it," Jack said.

Angus was already carrying the boulder. But as Milton was pushing, the boulder started to move a little.

"Wait, I think he's doing it. It's moving!" Kim exclaimed.

Milton kept on pushing and pushing until it finally got off the pedestal. Angus was still going, but he fell and the boulder fell on his leg. Our boulder stopped before it reached the finish line and Milton went over to push it.

"He can't get up. The boulder is on his leg," Jack said.

Then, Milton stopped pushing and we kept telling him to keep pushing. Milton went over to Angus.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jack replied.

Milton pushed the boulder off of Angus's leg. Few seconds later, Angus and Milton pushed the boulder across the finish line together.

"The McKrupnicks have to leave the valley," Mr. McCrery exclaimed.

"No, they're not going anywhere. I couldn't have done it without a McKrupnick. Milton and I both won," Angus said.

"That's the way it should be. Our two families are stronger together than we are apart," Milton said.

"The boys are right. Any bad blood between us should be buried forever," Mr. McCrery said.

"Let's start right now. Would you like to come with me to a show tomorrow night? I have tickets for Lady Gaga!" Grandpa McKrupnick exclaimed.

"The Gaga?! I love the Gaga!" Mr. McCrery said and hugged Grandpa McKrupnick.

We all hugged each other when I overheard—

"Alright, Megan. Bring it in," Jack said, holding out his arms.

"You had your chance, pretty boy. I found someone else I like better," Megan said, carrying Milton and walked away.

"Wow! THE Jack Brewer has been rejected," I said.

"Oh come on! You know you want to hug from your big bro!" Jack said smirking.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

Out of nowhere, I started running, with Jack behind me.

**At the dojo**

"How did you get the snouts past customs?" Kim asked Jerry.

"Oh, I hid them in my shorts. You want one?" Jerry asked.

Kim glared at him. Rudy walked past us wearing a kilt.

"Wow Rudy! You really like wearing that skirt, don't you?" Jerry said.

"For the thousandth time, it's not a skirt. This kilt is like the manliest thing you can wear. It's been worn by kings, knights, and warriors. I'm going to go eat my pizza out in the courtyard and show it off," Rudy said and left.

"Wow! Look at the way he's strutting around," Jack said.

"Do you think he sees the guy with the leaf blower?" Milton asked.

Rudy's kilt came off and everybody ran out of the courtyard.

"Nope, didn't see him!" I exclaimed.

**Finally, I'm done! I just realized that it's going to take me a while to update, so bear with me guys! **

**New episode of Kickin It coming out tomorrow night called "Win, Lose, or Ty."**

**Plot: **_**When Rudy rents a monster truck as another plot to get business for the Bobby Wasabi dojo, he crashes it into the Black Dragon dojo forcing them to share the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Things get complicated when Ty and Rudy become friends and Kai keeps flirting with Kim even when he knows she's dating Jack.**_

**I'm starting on Jack Stands Alone and I'm almost done with Witless Protection!**

**So far, we have Nina Dobrev and G. Hannelius who can portray Layla. Do we have any other suggestions? If you do, PM me!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	7. Witless Protection

**Witless Protection**

**Layla POV:**

"The baby sitter thought she was safe, but what she didn't know was—" Rudy said, but Jerry interrupted.

"Was what?"

"The clown, with the chainsaw, was watching her from—"

"From where?"

"Inside the….HOUSE!" Rudy exclaimed, while he was wearing a clown's nose. Jerry screamed and pushed him off the log.

"Ok, that's it. I'm putting an end to this fake campout," Kim said and turned on the lights.

"Hey, there is nothing fake about our campout. Turn the fire back on!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Rudy, if you would apologize to the park ranger, maybe he will let us back into the Seaford campground," Jack said.

"I am not apologizing to anybody," Rudy said.

"Rudy, you hit him repeatedly with your canoe paddle," I said.

"I thought a bear was attacking my boat. If you were that bear, then you shouldn't be swimming in public," Rudy said.

"Why don't I get everyone in the mood with some good old-fashioned campfire songs," Milton said, grabbing the acoustic guitar.

"Please don't!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hoooooo, she'll be coming around the mountain with—"Kim grabbed the guitar and threw it behind here.

"Well, you got farther into the song than last year," Jack said.

We all agreed.

"You know what? I'm outta here!" Kim said and got up.

Everybody agreed, except Rudy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! See you know, I knew you city slickers wouldn't last out here in the wild. That's why I did what any responsible camp counselor would do. Padlock the door and swallow the key," Rudy said.

"WHAT!" We ran all towards the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"Settle in, campers! It's going to be three days before we see that key again!" Rudy exclaimed.

We looked at him with 'seriously' looks.

"Well uh, two if I eat a fiber bar," Rudy said.

We heard a bell ring and some guys running, carrying something on their backs.

"Hey, check it out! Those guys are coming out of the athletic authority," Jack said.

"Oh sweet! It must be their annual ski mask sale," Jerry said.

"Jerry, those are robbers!" I exclaimed.

We tried opening the door and saw a tall guy, looking at us with his evil guys and ran off.

"Hurry up! Open the door! We got to stop them!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'll get the key!" Rudy exclaimed and vomited all kinds of keys.

"Car key, key to the riding motor, anybody wants a jellybean?" Rudy said.

We all looked at him with 'really' looks.

"No? Okay!" Rudy exclaimed.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

**At the dojo**

**Layla POV:**

"Alright guys, we told the sketch artist what he looked like and he drew a really good likeness of him," Jack said.

"Don't need it, drew it myself. Detective, there's your man," Rudy said and showed the drawing.

That drawing looks like a little kid drew it.

"Or you can look for this guy," Kim said and showed the drawing.

"Pfft yeah, good luck fishing in the dark with that mess," Rudy said.

Kim gave the drawing to Detective Bronson.

"So, do you recognize this guy?" I asked.

"That's Benny the Blade! We've been trying to put him away for years. But nobody has ever been brave to point the finger at him," Detective Bronson said.

"Not until Rudy Gillespie came along! You see this finger? It was born to do two things and one of them, is pointing at bad guys," Rudy said.

"What's the other thing?" Milton asked.

"I don't feel comfortable saying it in front of the cop," Rudy said.

**Police Station**

"We arrested the suspect. Now, we just need you to identify him," Detective Bronson said.

"Ah, I know how this works. This is two-way glass. Benny can't see us," Milton said.

"You know this kind of exciting," Jack said.

"I know! No one has ever identified this guy because he's so dangerous," Kim said.

"Not till Rudy J. Gillespie came along! The "J" stands for Justice," Rudy said.

"Justice? But I thought you said it meant Jury," I said.

"Jay master," Jerry said.

"Jiu-jitsu," Kim said.

"Jaguar," Jack said.

"Jermaine," Milton said.

"Alright, it changes with the situation," Rudy exclaimed.

Then, Jerry leaned against the wall and accidentally pressed the button that was letting down the glass. Uh-oh!

"So, let the record show that I, Rudy Gillespie, along with my students identify that man," Rudy said and turned around and panicked considering that the glass was down.

"Glass is down! Glass is down! People get out of here! Go, go, go, go, go!" Rudy shouted and we all immediately ran out the door.

"Wait, where's Jerry?" I asked.

"I'll go get him!" Rudy shouted and went back to get Jerry. Few seconds later, Rudy came back with Jerry and we all ran out the police station.

**Falafel Phil's**

"I am feeling pretty great about putting Benny away," Rudy said.

"Yeah, you should. You committed a selfless act and helped make Seaford a safer place," Jack said.

"Oh, that's not why. I'm getting a six thousand dollar reward," Rudy said. **(A/N: I changed the amount. I hope you don't mind).**

"Hey, we all identified him. So, we should all share the reward money," I said.

"What reward money?" Rudy asked.

We all gave him a look that said 'really Rudy?'

"Fine! We'll split it six ways. Turn on the news! We'll watch Benny taken in the courthouse for sentiency," Rudy said and Jerry turned on the news.

"_This is Chappy Chapman, outside the Seaford courthouse, awaiting for the arrival of Benny the Blade—"_

"I'll say Chappy's got the best hair in Seaford," Jerry said.

"Seriously dude, I'm sitting right here," Jack said.

"Oh come on, Jack! It doesn't really matter of who has the best hair in Seaford," I said.

"It matters to me!" Jack exclaimed.

"Deal with it," I said.

"_It looks like Benny has just arrived and is being taken into courthouse. There will be a range of sus—oh no! Oh, this isn't good! We got like ninja people! Benny's handcuffs has been—oh okay, he's running! This is not good! Now, he's coming back! Benny please, do not hit me in my perfectly—ow!"_

"Oooooh, right in the hair," Jerry said.

"_Rudy Gillespie! I'm coming for you and those kids!" Benny said._

"Did you hear that? My name was on TV! I gotta go call my mother!" Rudy exclaimed and ran out the door.

"Did he hear the second part?" Milton asked.

"Oh, he heard it, 3, 2, 1," Kim counted down and we heard Rudy scream. Yep, he heard it.

"Run for your lives!" Rudy shouted and ran out the door again.

**At the dojo**

"Only take what are necessary, people! We have to travel lightly!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Wait Rudy, what's the plan? Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"That's where I come in. Tonight, we will travel south to Guatemala. There we will live as a talented, but recently prized mariachi band," Milton said.

"Mariachi band?" Jerry asked.

"Si! And I am the leader, Senorita Rosa!" Milton exclaimed.

"Why would you plan a woman?" Kim asked.

"My plan, my disguises, Kim! Or should I call you by your name? Jorge!" Milton said.

Kim glared at him. We heard a knock and Rudy screamed.

"It's the Blade! Children, form a human shield around me! For your own safety!" Rudy screamed.

"Rudy, Benny the Blade wouldn't knock," I said.

"Oh, good point! Coming!" Rudy shouted and his huge trunk pushed me aside. "It's Detective Bronson." Rudy opened the door and motioned for Detective Bronson to come in quickly.

"Any news on Benny?" Rudy asked.

"We're still looking for him, but we got a plan. The six of you are going into witness protection," Detective Bronson said.

"Good call. Witness Protection! Why don't you explain what it is to the kids because I definitely what it is that 'that' is," Rudy said.

"We take you to a secret location, giving you new identities. You could return after the Blade is captured," Detective Bronson explained.

"This is going to be great. The cops are going to pay for us to hang out and play volleyball with girls in a exotic resort?" Jerry said.

"Nah, forget that. I saw we go to a cabin in the mountains and get our snowboard on," Jack said.

"I-I-I don't do cold. I once got hypothermia from a smoothie," Milton said.

"I bet it's a cruise. Um, Layla and I are going to need our own state rooms," Kim said.

"Kim, you read my mind," I said.

Then, all of us wanted to have our own state rooms.

"Alright, it's settled. State rooms all around! I'm going to need a balcony with hot tub," Rudy said.

"You're not going on—"

"No, no, no don't tell us. We wanna be surprised," Rudy said.

**Farm**

"When it comes to surprises, you sir, are horrible," Rudy said.

**Time Skip**

"Hiding on a farm in the middle of home sale, is not we have in mind," Rudy said.

"Benny the Blade is a dangerous man and this is the last place he would look," Detective Bronson said.

"Yeah, I don't blame him. That cow just peed on the floor," Jack said.

"Remember, you're experience farm hands, you have to blend in and stay hidden. You have to be completely off the grid. That's why I confiscated your cell phones," Detective Bronson said and left.

We all heard Jerry's ringtone where the cow was.

"Jerry, did you hide your phone in the cow?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I did," Jerry said.

"Why did you do that?" Milton asked.

"Oh, cuz' the sheep got really bad reception," Jerry said.

Even though I like Jerry, he can be really stupid. Wait, did I just say that I like Jerry? Oh, forget it!

"Well, there you are! My new farm hands! My name is Farmer Pratchet, but why don't you call me Jebidiah," Pratchet said.

"Oh, well hello Jebidiah. I'm…..Rudymiah. And this is Jackadiah, Laylamiah, Jeremiah, Miltamiah, and that's—"

"Kim. Just Kim," Kim said, interrupting Rudy.

"So uh, where did y'all work last?" Pratchet asked.

"Uh…..over yonder ways," Milton said.

"For old McDonald," Jack said.

"He had a farm," Kim said.

"E-I-E-I-O," Jerry said and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yep, that's…where….we worked last," I said nervously.

"I have a list of chores here," Pratchet said, taking out a piece of paper.

"Oh, alright. Let's see what we got. Nope! Not for me! Nice try! EW, I would never do that! Oh, here we go! Milk the cow! That's got Rudymiah written all over it!" Rudy exclaimed and left.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. It's just me and my daughter, Lily now. We had a tough harvest last year. Had to sell my beloved plow horse, Charlie. He had a beautiful mane," Pratchet said and looked over at Jack.

"You know what? You kind of remind me of my Charlie," Pratchet said, he went over to Jack and started petting his hair. Of course, Jack was getting uncomfortable.

"How 'bout a sugar cube," Pratchet said.

"No, I'm—"Pratchet put the sugar cube in Jack's mouth.

"That's a good boy," Pratchet said.

Out of nowhere, Rudy gets thrown and fell on the ground.

"That cow does not like being milked," Rudy said.

"That's a bull," Pratchet said.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Rudy said.

**Time Skip**

"This job is simple for the both of you. Just use this rope to stack those bail hay up there," Pratchet said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! Ropes, bails, up, I'm not a living perch, Pratchet," Jerry said.

"I don't care how you do it. Just get that hay up there," Pratchet said and handed the ropes to me and Jerry. Jerry and I started pulling the ropes until a blonde girl came, holding a basket.

"I've been watching you. You're different," the girl said to Jerry.

"I get that a lot," Jerry said.

My blood started to boil because I can tell that this girl was flirting with Jerry.

"You're not from around here, are you? You can tell me," the girl said.

"Actually, I'm from the city," Jerry said.

The girl gasped. "Did you ever ride on those magical moving stairs?" the girl asked.

"You mean an escalator?" Jerry asked.

The girl gasped. "Oh, how you talk!" the girl exclaimed.

My fists clenched.

"I was in the city once, selling eggs with Pa, and I saw someone eating one of those…bread sauce double pies," the girl said.

"You mean a pizza?" I asked.

The girl gasped again. "Pizza? I've never said a word with a "z" in it. Sorry, I didn't see you standing there," the girl told me.

Are you kidding me?

"I've been standing here for a while. What's your name?" I asked.

"Lily," Lily said.

Cool!

"You know I can order one of those on my cell phone," Jerry said. Uh-oh!

"No, you cannot!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, you **can't**, Jerry," I said, emphasizing "can't."

Of course, Jerry wouldn't know what I was talking about. Jerry let go of the rope and went straight up, and fell on the hay upside down.

"Oh hi yeah, I'd like to order a delivery please," Jerry said on his phone.

We're doomed!

**Time Skip**

Jerry ditched me to hang out with Lily, so Rudy decided to help me with bail hay. A barrel hit my legs, I fell on the barrel, and the hay fell on me. Rudy helped me push the hay off of me.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked.

"I got bailed and barreled. What happened to you?" I asked.

"We got pecked and felthered. What happened to you?" Kim asked Milton.

"I got crowed and eagled," Milton said.

"What it do, farm friends? Whoo!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's my girl," Jerry said.

I'm supposed to be that girl!

"You're finally here! Everybody get back to work. We got jobs to do!" Rudy said.

We all started arguing about not wanting to do the jobs until—

"What's going here? Who are you people? Because you sure aren't farmers," Pratchet said.

"You're right. You deserve the truth. We are—"

"We are in mariachi band and I'm Senorita Rosa," Milton said, cutting Rudy off.

"Milton!" Kim said.

"Shut it, Jorge!" Milton said.

"After I had to sell my horse, Charlie, I didn't think things could get any worse. But, you all have destroyed my farm," Pratchet said.

Then, some big guy and other guys came inside. Wait, that's Benny!

"That's alright, Pal. Now I'm going to destroy them," Benny said.

"Benny? How did you find us?" Rudy asked.

"It was easy. I just waited for someone to use their phone. Pizza delivery for Jerry Martinez," Benny said.

"Oh, that's me. Yeah well, you took more than thirty minutes to deliver it, which means I don't have to pay. Thank you," Jerry said and took the pizza.

"I want to know what's going on around here," Pratchet said, but Benny pushed him out of the way.

"Get em'!" Benny yelled.

Rudy took Benny, Milton, Kim, and Jerry had their own guy, and Jack and I fought with one of the guys. Jack and I blocked the guy's punches. The guy then picked up bricks and swung them at us twice, but we ducked. Jack broke one brick with his hand and I broke the other brick with my foot. Jack back-kicked the guy and the guy fell. Milton had a bucket over his opponent's head, Jerry tied his opponent's hands and hung him, and Kim's opponent was tumbling down the kay stack. Then, we see Chappy Chapman come in.

"Chappy Chapman? What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"It's called sweet revenge, missy!" Chappy Chapman said.

Rudy was able to beat Benny, but he ran into Chappy Chapman.

"You! Nobody hits Chappy Chapman and his hair," Chappy Chapman said, and punched Benny in the stomach. Benny fell in pain.

"_This is Chappy Chapman, live at the farm fight scene. Back to you, Britney."_

**Time Skip**

The police came and took Benny and his fellas away.

"Benny and his boys are going away for a long time. Thanks to you and your friends, Rudy," Detective Bronson said and left.

"I'm mighty impressed that you were brave enough to stand up to a fellow like Benny. You might not be good farmers, but you're good people. You're welcome on my farm anytime," Pratchet said.

"Then, we heard weird noises like chickens, cows, crows, and others.

"I'm out!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Nope!" Jack exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Kim exclaimed.

"Sayonara!" I exclaimed.

"Go away!" Milton exclaimed.

**Next day**

"Oh, you're back! Please don't tell me you're here to help," Pratchet said.

"Actually, we got a present for you," I said. Rudy came in with Charlie.

"Charlie! My Charlie!" Pratchet said, and hugged Charlie.

"We couldn't think of a better way to spend our reward money," Milton said.

"How 'bout a sugar cube, Charlie? That's my good boy!" Pratchet said.

"I remember when I was this good boy," Jack said.

We all looked at him with weird looks.

"Hey, this bail hay should be on top of the stack. I'm on it," Jerry said.

He started carrying the bail hay, but he was struggling because it was too heavy.

"I'm good," Jerry said.

"Look what I found out in the pumpkin patch under some leaves," Pratchet said and revealed a giant pumpkin.

"Whoa!"

"She's guaranteed to win first prize at this year's state fair," Pratchet said.

"Jerry, you're stacking the hay too high," Kim said.

"Kim, I knew how to stack the—uh oh!" Jerry said.

The hay started falling, it fell on the barrel, the pumpkin went up, and fell on Pratchet.

"You know? To avoid traffic, we should probably get going," Rudy said.

We all awkwardly said our goodbyes and left.

**Finished! I don't when I'll have Jack Stands Alone up because I started on Two Dates and a Funeral instead.**

**New episode of Kickin It tonight called "Win, Lose, or Ty." Don't miss it!**

**Also, check out my fan fiction videos on YouTube. Here's the link:**

user/vkodwin

**Please review!**


	8. Jack Stands Alone

**Jack Stands Alone**

**Seaford High**

**Layla POV:**

"I'm proud of my one-term student council president. Why wasn't I re-elected? Nobody knows," Milton said.

"You made the school day longer," Jerry said.

"You banned desserts," Frank said.

"You got rid of the faculty pinball machine," Funderberk said.

"Nobody knows! Please welcome our new student council president, Kim Beulah Crawford! That's right, people! You voted a Beulah!" Milton exclaimed.

Everybody clapped and Kim went up to the microphone and balloons were everywhere.

"Fellow students! There is nothing I will not do for you—"

"Place your hand on the turtle," Funderberk said.

"What, I am not touching wartbag," Kim said.

"It's a tradition. To make a pledge, you have to place your hand on Arlo," Funderberk said.

Kim put her hand on Arlo with a disgusted face.

"Heart is clean, my mind is fertile, I'm the pres…swear on the turtle," Kim said. Everybody clapped and Funderberk sprayed hand sanitizer on Kim's hands.

"And now I'd like to bring up a good friend," as soon as Kim said that, Jerry got up. "He's loyal, he's true, and he's dependable, he's my vice president, Jack Brewer!" Kim exclaimed and Jerry motioned his hands towards Jack and sat back down. Jack got up and shook hands with Kim.

"So, I was told as vice president. All I have to do is stand up here and look good, so here you go," Jack said and winked and tsked twice.

"Also, Layla Brewer will be my assistant," Kim said.

Everybody clapped, I went up, and shook hands with Kim.

"Thank you, Kim. I am honored to be your assistant. And now, Erika Straffman has put together a special victory performance," I said.

Everybody clapped.

"Thank you! I think y'all know who I am," Erika said.

"I all don't," Milton said.

"Then, I'll tell you. I'm a national head cheerleader, and gymnast, and head of our dance committee. This is for you, Kim. Isn't she sweet? Get in line, Gina!" Erika said.

Gina went back in line. Erika and her crew did some moves. The cheerleaders made a pyramid and Erika flipped upwards and landed at the top. Frank had the turtle and was going to let the turtle bite Gina.

"Gina, look out! Frank's got the turtle!" I exclaimed. Too late!

The turtle bit Gina's leg and the cheerleaders fell down. One of the cheerleaders bumped into Kim and she had a cake face slam.

"Frank! Why do you always ruin everything? Look what you've done! Are you ok, hun?" Funderberk said.

"Yeah, I just need to—"

Funderberk bumped into Kim and she had another cake face slam. Funderberk took the turtle.

"Come here! Daddy's going to take care of you! Awwwww!" Funderberk said.

Kim got up and glared at Funderberk and Frank.

"I'll be right back, Kim. I'll going to get you some paper towels to wipe your face," I said and ran to the bathroom.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

"I don't know. This decision can affect a lot of people. It can defy my presidency," Kim said.

"Kim, remember why you ran. This is your chance to make a difference," Jack said.

"Jack's right. You should do something about the students in mascot suits," I said.

"You're right. By presidential decree, from this day forward, any student wearing the mascot suit will be required to wear underpants at all school functions!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim, if it's alright with you, I'd like to say something. As head of the dance committee, I suggest that we throw a Fall Fall. Picture this. The entrance to the Majestic Sea of Asburgs, the door's open and you just boarded, The Titanic!" Erika exclaimed and she and her friends made a form of The Titanic.

"I see good times of Starboard Bow," Funderberk said.

"It's not worth it, Erika. Frank ruins every dance your dance committee puts on," Milton said.

"He's right. Remember the high of hornets he put in the air vent at the Spring Formal?" I said.

"That was a riot. Kids faces were so messed up, you couldn't tell hornet bites from the zits," Funderberk said and laughed.

"Kim, we voted for you because we thought you would stand up to people like Frank. Am I right, y'all?" Erika asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone exclaimed.

Kim looked at both Jack and I and we nodded at her to do the right thing.

"You know what? You're right!" Kim exclaimed and got up and walked to the front of the table. "By presidential decree, we shall get our booty on!" Kim played the music and started dancing HORRIBLY.

"Motion to ban the president from ever dancing again?" Jack asked.

We all agreed.

**Time Skip**

"So Kim, the whole school is talking about this little dance you approved. Would you go with me?" Frank asked.

"No," Kim said.

"Then unlike the real Titanic, this one's going down," Frank said and left.

"Guys, somebody stole Arlo last night and Funderberk is freaking out," Jack said.

"He's the chief administrator of a high school. I doubt he's freaking out over a missing turtle," Milton said.

"He's gone," Funderberk said crying. "We've been turtle-napped, people. He was in his cage when I left at 4."

"And I saw the cage was empty at 6," Burt said.

"Why were you in my office?" Funderberk said.

"Uh, well I certainly wasn't using your private bathroom," Burt said and continued cleaning.

My phone beeped and I took it out of my purse and I saw that I got a new text message from anonymous.

"I just got an anonymous text saying 'All of us at locker 137," I said.

"That's Frank's locker," Milton said.

"Wait a minute! I didn't even know I had a locker," Frank said.

"Nobody believes you, Frank. I'll open it myself. I got a master key," Funderberk said and pulled the tree cutter out of the janitor's basket. "Oh, there it is." Funderberk went over to Frank's locker, used the cutter to unlock the locker, opened it, and found Arlo.

"Here's my little guy! Hehehe, I missed you! Frank! You are going to detention for a long time!" Funderberk shouted and took Frank with him.

"What happened?" Erika asked.

"Frank stole Arlo and now he's got detention," I said.

"Sending Frank to detention is a joke. Kim, as president, isn't there something you can do?" Erika asked.

Kim looked at Jack and again Jack nodded at her to do the right thing.

"There is. Section 7 of the School Constitution states a unanimous vote from the school council can expel a disruptive student," Milton explained.

"Pfffft, please Milton. I got this. Section 7 of the School Constitution states exactly what Milton said," Kim said.

"Really Kim? Really?" I said sarcastically.

Kim glared at me.

"Sorry, but your glares don't scare me."

She rolled her eyes.

**Time Skip**

"Ok, before we take a vote, does anybody have anything to say?" Kim asked.

"I do. Frank is a liar, a liar, and his pants are indeed on fire!" Funderberk said.

"Noted. Now, let's take a vote. All council members in favor of expelling Frank, say I!" I said.

"I!" Everybody said.

"All those oppose, say nay!" I said.

"Nay!" Jack said.

WHAT!

"Yes, it's unanimous. All thanks to me, Frank Bickle is—I'm sorry, did you just nay me?" Kim said.

"I believe that Frank is innocent," Jack said.

"BOO!" Everybody started booing Jack and somebody threw a shoe at Jack.

"I just got hit with a shoe," Jack said.

"This is unacceptable! Jack is entitled to express his opinion no matter how unpopular it is. You should be ashamed of yourselves," Funderberk said and picked up the shoe. Apparently, it was his shoe.

**Lunch**

We saw Jack eating lunch with Frank.

"Hey Jack, I don't know if you heard, but we're having another vote on Frank's expulsion tomorrow," Kim said.

"I'm sorry. I'm not changing my mind," Jack said.

"You don't have to. You're fired," Kim said.

"What? You picked me as Vice President because I'm a strong and independent thinker, who will always do what's right," Jack said.

"Jack, Kim picked you because you were a nice eye candy for the campaign poster," I said.

"I feel so used!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, you told me I can make a difference and now you're standing in my way. I will remembered as the president who got Frank kicked out of school," Kim said.

"Wow! If she could do that, she will be very popular than Jack," Frank said.

"Frank!" Jack exclaimed and Frank shuts up. "Kim, I really believe Frank is innocent. Funderberk said he saw's Arlo in his cage at 4 and Burt said the cage was empty at 6."

"So?" Kim asked.

"Frank couldn't have done it. He was at the Black Dragons dojo at that time," Jack said.

"Really Jack? My brother's a Black Dragon and they've been closed all week, for fumigation," Erika said.

"Wow, Jack. Your new friend, Frank turns out to be a liar. What a shock," I said.

"Erika, Layla, let's go," Kim said and we all left Jack, dumbfounded.

**Next day**

**Layla POV:**

"Any day we have to say goodbye to a student, is a sad day, except when it's Frank," Kim said.

All of us started partying since Frank will go bye-bye.

"Ok! Ok council! Come on! It's voting time! All those in favor of expelling Frank Bickle from Seaford High say—"

"—Nay!" I turn around and see Jack with Frank.

"Again with naying!" Kim said.

"Frank is innocent and I can prove it. Everyone follow me!" Jack exclaimed and everyone followed him.

"Uh, Kim, what's he doing?" Erika asked.

"Uh, excuse me! I am the president and I cannot approve—"

"Kim!" I exclaimed.

"—Ok, following Jack approved!" Kim said and we followed Jack.

"Alright, we know Arlo was taking between 4 and 6, and every day at that same time, Burt waxes the floors. So, whoever put Arlo in Frank's locker, would've left footprints. But, there weren't any, right Burt?" Jack said.

"Not one. The floors were so clean, you can eat off them, which I've done. I like the lemony taste," Burt said.

"Yes, thank you, Burt. Whoever did this, would have to reach the locker without touching the stairs or the floor," Jack said. "Do you mind if I borrow this?"

One of the students gave Jack his backpack. "Say Arlo is this book. So with Arlo in a backpack, our thief may have done something like this."

Jack extended himself on both of the railings of the stairs. He flipped himself landed on the other side. He front flipped down, twisted and landed himself by balancing himself on the lockers. He moved to the other side, jumped on the railing close to the ceiling, and swung on them, jumped on one of the seats. He back flipped and landed on top of the lockers, and he almost fell but he didn't. Jack took the book out of the backpack, laid himself on the lockers, opened Frank's locker, puts the book in the locker, and he came back down. All of us clapped considering that he made a point.

"It was you, Jack! You set me up, just so you could defend me, so you could prove your own guilt? What kind of sick game are you playing?" Frank said angrily.

"It wasn't me, Frank. It was Erika," Jack said.

"Whaaat? Jack, you are just being crazy now! Kim, can we just get on with the vote? All those in favor?" Erika said in high-pitched voice.

"Wait a minute! Erika, Jack does have a point. You are the only one in school who can do what Jack just did," Kim said.

"Kim, don't tell me you're buying this. I mean this is crazy!" Erika said.

Kim moved one of the seats against the locker, stood up and looked on top of the lockers.

"You know? What's crazy is that there's a size 4 balanced gymnastic shoe print up here," Kim said.

Busted!

"Well, that's up there. You see sometimes what happens is every once in a while there's—"

"Admit it, Erika!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, I did it! For three years, Frank has ruined every one of my dances. Dirt balls from the ceiling, frogs in the punch ball," Erika said. **(A/N: I think that's what she said. I'm not so sure. Mistake here).**

"Oh man, I thought those were gummy frogs. Erika, you're in big trouble. Take her to my office!" Funderberk said.

"I just wanted the entire school to remember what a perfect turtle-napped had been put on by me, Erika Straffman—"

"Keep it moving, street car!" Funderberk said.

"I told you I didn't do it because I was doing ballet. That's right, I'm not going to hide who I am anymore. I'm a dancer!" Frank said.

"So am I, Frank! So am I!" Burt said and he and Frank danced off.

Everybody went back to what they were suppose to do.

"Well, that's taken care of. Now if you'll excuse, I'm going to get some cocoa in zone," I said and left.

**Kim POV:**

"Kim, I gotta hand it to you. When, I was up there, I never even noticed that shoe print," Jack told me.

"It's cuz' there wasn't one. After, you put it all together, I knew you were right. I just wanted to make her admit it," I said.

"That's pretty slick, Kim," Jack said.

"I should've known that you wouldn't have stood up against the whole school, unless you really believe Frank was innocent. That's the kind of guts I like to see in my Vice President," I said.

"So, I'm back?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! I mean, we look great on a poster," I said, until I saw a poster of me and Jack, but he has a pirates eye patch, a moustache, and black teeth, even Layla did that one. "Except that one."

I see Layla coming down the stairs.

"The cocoa was finished," Layla said.

When she saw the poster that she drew, she froze.

"Do you guys like the poster?" Layla asked nervously.

"No!" Jack and I exclaimed.

"Ok, I kind of feel bad for doing that now," Layla said.

**Finally finished! Two Dates and a Funeral will be up soon! I'm almost done typing it. **

**I decided of who will be Layla, thanks to Mee896. Samantha Boscarino will potray as Layla, the one who was Skylar in Good Luck Charlie and as Lisa in Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Please review!**


	9. Two Dates And a Funeral

**Two Dates and a Funeral**

**Seaford High**

**Layla Pov:**

"Ok! Pete Marcus goes to Sandy Bellbow!" I exclaimed.

Everybody clapped.

"Remember, every dollar earned today at "It's a Date Auction," goes to buying out marching band instruments. Because the marching band without instruments is just some kids stomping around the football field, like a bunch of dopes," Milton said.

I went behind the curtains to get the next girl and came out with Carol.

"Up next is Carol Thompson!" I exclaimed.

"Fifty dollars!" Jerry exclaimed.

My blood started to boil again. What does Carol have that I don't have?

"Okay! Uh…who would give me sixty?" Milton asked.

"Seventy-five!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Smooth, Jerry, smooth," Jack said.

"Sold to Jerry Martinez for seventy-five dollars," Milton said.

Everybody clapped except me.

"And that brings us to Kim Crawford. This black belt beauty is what you saved your lunch money for, people!" Milton exclaimed.

Kim came out, wearing a yellow/black/gray print dress.

"Milton, Layla, I don't know if I can do this. This kind of embarrassing. It's not really my thing. I don't—"

Music started playing and Kim started modeling. Every boy was cheering for her. The music stopped.

"Ok, you are a shy little thing, aren't you? Do I hear fifty?" I asked.

"Yes, you do! You do! You really do!" Albert said.

"Albert, president of the mathletes with the first bid. Do I hear sixty?" Milton asked.

Nicholas raised his number.

"Nicholas, captain of the football team! Do I hear seventy?" I asked.

"Seventy!" Albert said.

"Eighty?" I asked. Nicholas!

"Ninety?" Milton asked. Albert!

"Do I hear one hundred dollars?" I asked. Nicholas!

"Two hundred dollars!" Albert said. Nicholas broke his number in half and sat back down.

"Going once, going twice….." Milton trailed off.

"Keep going! Keep going!" Kim said.

"Sold for a record-breaking two hundred dollars to Albert!" Milton exclaimed.

I took Kim with me behind the curtains.

"Are you kidding me? I have to go on a date with Albert?" Kim said frustrated.

"I know! I really wanted you to go with Nicholas!" I lied. You'll see why I lied.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

**Courtyard**

**Layla POV:**

"I know it's for a good cost, but I can't I'm going to have go on a date with Albert," Kim said.

"Here's a little trick. If you need to end a date with nerd early, lean in, blow in his ear (blows), he'll faint, you run," Milton said and left.

Jack motioned for me to leave, so I left.

**Kim POV:**

"Ah hey Kim? Ah…you're not going to have to go on a date with Albert," Jack said.

"Yeah, I am. He had the highest bid," I said.

"Well, he did the bidding, but it wasn't for himself, it was for me," Jack said.

"What? Really why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess...that thought of you going out with some other guy, to be honest, it kind of bothered me," Jack said.

"What are you saying, Jack?" I asked.

"I'm saying that…maybe we should go on a…" Jack trailed off.

"An outing?" I asked.

"We can definitely do an outing," Jack said.

"An outing," I said.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"So, why didn't you just bid on me yourself?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess…I thought it would weird our friends out," Jack said.

"Yeah, you're right. The minute they found out that we're going on an actual…date, they';; treat us differently," I said.

"So, we'll keep it to ourselves?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely," I said.

"But just to let you know, Layla knows about my agreement with Albert," Jack said.

"Alright, she can know about our date, as long as she doesn't tell anyone," I said.

"I'll tell her that," Jack said.

"KIM! KIM! KIM!" I saw Albert running out of Phil's.

"Albert, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Kim, I'm glad I caught you. Give me a second. Whoo! I just ran all the way from Phil's. Jack, forget our agreement. I realize that I too have feelings for Kim, and I'm going to take her out on a date," Albert said.

"Albert, I don't think—"

"Jack, I got this," I told Jack.

"Our date will begin with a romantic carriage ride to the park, where you know, we'll hold hands—"I blew into his ear. "—nerd down," Albert said and fainted.

Jack and I left.

**Time Skip**

**At the dojo**

**Kim POV:**

I was mesmerized by the bracelet that I made for Jack, that I didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Kim!" Jack exclaimed.

I quickly hid the bracelet under my gi.

"I got us a reservation at Porteccini's," Jack said.

"That's impossible," I said.

"Tomorrow night, 7:30, table by the fountain," Jack said.

"This is going to be perfect. I even made you a little something. But remember, not a single word about this to anyone other than Layla," I said.

"Right," Jack said.

We looked at each other's eyes and in about two seconds, we broke out of the trance and Jack went go to change.

Jerry walks in, talking to somebody on the phone.

"Uh-huh! Really? You don't say!" Jerry said sarcastically. Jerry put the phone in the locker and slammed it shut. Then, he took a deep breath.

"That was Carol Thompson. Clin-gy! Kim, I can't stand clingy girls," Jerry said.

"I'm sorry things with Carol didn't work out, but I'm sure the right person is even closer than you think," I said. I took my gi and went to go change when—

"Kim, you dropped this," Jerry said, holding my bracelet. The bracelet! I quickly ran towards Jerry.

"J + K?" Jerry asked confused. Then, his face lit up. "No way! Wait, is this you and Jack? You guys are together?" Jerry asked.

"No! N-n-n-no, it's not Jack, it's a…different J person," I said.

Jerry understood, but looked at me and smiled. Uh-oh!

"Wait a minute, Jerry's a J person. Is this J me?" Jerry asked smiling.

"Uhhhhhhh…mmmmhhhhh…yes. Yes it is," I said. Jerry put on the bracelet.

"That makes so much sense now. The right person is closer than you think. Tomorrow night, we're going on our first date," Jerry said and walked over to his locker.

Tomorrow night?

"Uh, you know Jerry, I don't—"Jerry put his finger on my lips and it smelled like feet. **(Puts the finger on the girl's lips and it smelled like feet. Which episode is this line from? First 5 people guess it right, gets a shout out!)**

"You're going to see the soft sensitive side of Jerry Martinez. Just hang on," Jerry said and opened his locker. Carol was still talking on the phone.

"It's over, Carol! You're out!" Jerry shouted and slammed the locker shut, again.

**Courtyard**

**Layla POV:**

"It's perfect! You know, I've never actually bought a corsage before. I'm pretty excited. It's for my new girlfr—person," Jack said.

The lady gave Jack a weird look.

"Just forget what he said," I said and Jack took the box. We turned around and saw Milton.

"Hey Jack! Hey Layla! What ya got in the box?" Milton asked.

"Uh, it's my…uh….bird, Bucky," Jack said.

"Why is your bird in a box?" Milton asked.

"Well, his bird is in a box because it's….dead! I mean dead," I said sadly.

"I am so sorry. Come on, bring it in, you," Milton said, holding out his arms. Jack refused, but Milton still had his arms out. Jack gave in and Milton hugged him. He started petting Jack's hair and Jack pulled away.

"Ok…uh…you know, thank you, Milton. But I'm grieving, so I should probably alone right now. Come on, Layla," Jack said and walked in the dojo.

"You're wrong, Jack. A funeral service is exactly what you need. That's why I'm arranging one here at the dojo tomorrow," Milton said.

Tomorrow?

"I don't know, man. Bucky was a very…private bird," Jack said.

"Trust me, Jack. I didn't get to say a proper goodbye to my goldfish. And there are some days, I just can't even get out of bed," Milton said.

"I'm sorry, man. When did that happen?" I asked.

"Nine years ago!" Milton exclaimed.

Oh!

**Courtyard (7:30)**

**Kim POV:**

I reached the courtyard, waiting for Jack.

"Wow!" I turn to my right and see Jack. I smiled at him.

"Kim, you look amazing!" Jack said.

"Thanks, you do too. This was supposed to be a romantic date at Porteccini's," I said.

"Yeah, instead of going to a funeral for a bird that doesn't exist," Jack said.

"I'm going on a date with Jerry, who unfortunately does exist," I said.

I see Milton and Layla walking towards us.

"Let's get out grieve on, Jack," Milton said.

"Kim, you're not going to believe this. I got us a table at Porteccini's. Some poor dude had it canceled," Jerry said.

Before our friends pulled Jack and I apart, we touched each other's hand. I waved to him and he waved back at me. Layla gave me a sympathy look and mouthed 'sorry.' I mouthed back 'it's ok.'

**Funeral **

**Layla POV:**

"Your loss has left us in a lurch, we stare now at an empty perch. So sad are we that you are gone, if only you would know the fan was on. Oh death—"

"Thank you, thank you!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, Layla, why don't you both come up and say something?" Milton asked.

"Oh no, no, no, we're good. Thank you," I said.

"Oh come on. Say something," Milton said. **(A/N: 'Say Something' is a song. Who sang the song? First person gets a shoutout)**

Jack and I stood behind the podium. I nudged Jack for him to speak first.

"Bye-bye, birdie," Jack said and he nudged me to say something. I decided to end it.

"Thank you all for coming," I said and Jack and I started to walk away when Milton stopped us.

"Oh no, this was just the memorial. Now, we take the four mile funeral march up to Mount Seaford for the grave side service," Milton said and went to take the box.

Four miles? You've got to be kidding me! For some reason, Jack started crying.

"And then down to the skating arena, for the musical tribute, Bucky's life on ice," Milton said.

"I wish it was me in the box. It should've been me," Jack said.

I was walking behind Jack and Milton, but I started to get worried about Kim. I took out my phone and started texting Kim.

(**Layla: bold, **Kim: _italics)_

**Hey girl, how's the date going?**

_Not so good. I'm just trying to make Jerry 'break up' with me. How's the funeral?_

**Boring. Jack was 'crying' at the end. Don't ask why. Tell me what's happened so far.**

_Ok, I'll tell you._

_**Date**_

_**Kim POV:**_

"_You know I can't say I'm surprised you wanted to date me, Kim. See, the thing about me is I'm all cool on the outside, but on the inside I'm infuego," Jerry said._

_I was so confused to what he was saying._

"_You know, I think that's why I suffered from extreme fevers. You know, my doctor actually classified—"_

_Then, I remembered something about what Jerry said of not liking clingy girls._

'_I can't stand clingy girls, clingy girls, clingy girls, clingy girls, clingy girls…..'_

_All I have to do is act clingy and Jerry won't date me and I can go back to Jack._

"_He said it was a mixture of hot—"_

"_Yeah, yeah, that's great, whatever. Now, that we're dating, there's going to be some changes," I said._

"_Changes?" Jerry asked._

"_Yeah. This Saturday instead of going to your cousin Chewy's birthday, we're going to shopping for skirts," I said._

"_But, I don't wear skirts," Jerry said._

_I immediately took his hand._

"_And on Sunday, we're gonna go to the craft store. They have an all day candle making class for couples," I said and Jerry let go of my hand._

"_That is so not infuego," Jerry said._

"_I have to go to the bathroom. I'm gonna miss you so much," I said, got up, and blew him kisses._

_I actually didn't need to go to the bathroom. When I reached the bathroom, I dialed Jerry's number._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey sweetie, it's me."_

"_Kim, are you calling me from the bathroom?"_

"_Uh huh." I flushed the toilet to make it seem real._

"_When I come back, I'm never leaving you out of my sight."_

_Then, I started talking about our plans._

_**Time Skip**_

_**Falafel Phil's**_

_**Kim POV:**_

"_What a night! Porteccini's for dinner, walk through the park, and the night ends here, at our place," I said._

_Jerry nodded with a weird look. Awesome, my plan is working! I took his hand again._

"_So I was thinking tomorrow, we'll go to the lake at Eisenhower Park, and ride one of those swan paddle boats and just boat for hours and hours and hours and—"_

"_We gotta talk," Jerry said and let's go of my hand._

"_Uh, going out with you has been—"_

"_Go ahead! I can take it," I said, closing my eyes and hoping that he will 'break up' with me._

"—_the greatest thing that ever happened to me," Jerry said._

"_It hurts, but they say sign me all—what now!" I exclaimed._

"_Ever since the word got out that you and I are seeing each other, every girl in the school is interested in me," Jerry said._

"_B-b-b-but, I-I-I'm so overbearing and clingy and—"_

"—_And extremely annoying. Plus, I don't think anybody has ever told you this, but you have this weird waddle walk you do," Jerry said._

_What is he talking about?_

"_But I don't care about all that. What I care about is I'm rejecting girls that have been rejecting me since I started school. Because of you, Kim, I'm in a whole new league. Hey!" Jerry said and gave the flirty fingers to the girls from the other table._

"_So, we're not breaking up?" I asked._

"_Not for a long time," Jerry said._

_I start 'crying.'_

"_Oh well, if it isn't Heather Donaley, the girl that was too good to talk to me in kindergarten. Should've put a ring on it, Heather!" Jerry exclaimed._

_I start crying a lot more._

"_This could've been you," Jerry said, pointing at me._

_I cried a lot louder._

**At the dojo**

**Jack POV:**

Layla and I were recovering from the trip up Mount Seaford until—

"There you are!" I open my eyes and see Milton. Oh no! "Still recovering from the trip up Mount Seaford?" Milton asked.

"Oh yeah, the important thing is that it's all over," I said.

"Not quite! You just need to be opened and loving again. That's why after my goldfish died, my dad got me Lenard," Milton said, revealing a parrot.

"And now, I'm giving him to you," Milton said.

"Come on, man. Jack doesn't know anything about birds, except for Lucky," Layla said.

"Bucky," Milton said.

"Bucky," Layla corrected quickly.

"It's really simple. Just sing him a few songs, pluck his dead feathers, and most importantly, remember to change his diaper," Milton said and gave me the bag and left.

"Did you say change his diaper?" Layla asked.

"Change me," the parrot said.

"What?" I asked.

"Change me," the parrot said.

"Dude, I'm not changing you dia—"

"I said change me!" the parrot exclaimed.

"Ok!" I said and started to change the parrot, while Layla ran to the locker room for no reason.

**Next day**

**Jack POV:**

Kim and I are going on a date since we couldn't go last night. I heard footsteps and I look up and see Kim.

"Hey. I got us a table at Porteccini's, but we only have forty minutes," I told Kim.

"Ok, let's go," Kim said. We start walking the other direction, but get stopped by Milton, Jerry, and Layla.

"Oh hey guys! Where are you going?" Milton asked.

We're screwed! I look over at Layla and she mouthed, 'I tried to stop them.'

"Yeah and why you're all dressed up?" Jerry asked.

"Uh…I am dressed up…because I am….going….to see the new play. At the place…where people at," I said nervously.

"Oh, you mean that twelve hour Shakespeare marathon down at the palladium? I am so in!" Milton exclaimed.

"Great, so it's really gonna happen now," I said.

"Alright Kim, let's go look for some cheerleaders for me to reject and please watch your waddle," Jerry said.

We were getting separated again. I look back at Kim and she looked back at me. I see Layla standing at the side and she mouthed 'tell the truth.'

"You know what? That's it! I'm done!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!" Kim said.

"The truth is, we were going on a date last night, but we wanted to keep it a secret from everyone other then Layla," I explained.

"So, we made up a little lie and it kinds blew up in our faces," Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Milton asked.

"Well for starters, that box we buried? It wasn't a dead bird, it was a corsage for Kim," I said.

"And Jerry, that bracelet with the J + K on it? The J was for Jack," Kim said.

"Wait, so you never really wanted to date me?" Jerry asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but…absolutely not. Tell you what? How about tomorrow at school, you break with me in front of the entire cheerleading squad and I'll take it really, really hard?" Kim asked.

"That would be great, Kim. You're the best fake ex-girlfriend a guy could ever have," Jerry said and hit Kim's arm playfully, which made her flinch.

"Milton, I'm sorry, man," I said.

"Don't worry, it kind of worked out for me. I have been trying to get rid of that, feathered flying poop machine, since the day I got him. Have fun on your date!" Milton exclaimed.

"Ahem, Jack! You're not done saying any apologies," Layla said

"Ok. I'm sorry I dragged you into this entire mess," I said.

"It's ok. You're forgiven. You both have a good time on your date," Layla said.

Jerry and Layla left, but Milton didn't leave yet and I literally had to push him away.

"This is for you," Kim said and puts the bracelet on my wrist.

"I had to hike up the side of the mountain to bury your corsage," I told Kim.

"And I had to pretend to be Jerry's crazy girlfriend. All this, just so we can go on a date," Kim said.

"You know what? You're worth it," I said.

She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. We both hold hands and walk off to the restaurant, before I playfully kick her.

**Date**

**Kim POV:**

"So, how's your manicotti?" Jack asked.

"Really good. How's your rigatoni?" I asked.

"It's nice," Jack replied.

Everything was peaceful until—

"Change my diaper," the parrot said.

"Just ignore him," I told Jack.

"Change my diaper," the parrot said again.

"You don't understand, I have to," Jack said.

"No you don't," I said.

"I said change me," the parrot exclaimed.

"Go, go, go!" I exclaimed, gave the bag to Jack, and he left with the parrot. After he left, I saw Albert make his way in and sat in Jack's seat.

"Hey Kim. Dining alone?" Albert said.

I silently cried to myself.

**Done! **

**Today is Leo's 16****th**** Birthday. Wish him a happy birthday on Twitter or Facebook. It will be awhile until Win, Lose, or Ty gets updated, so bear with me.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	10. Win, Lose, or Ty

**Win, Lose, or Ty**

**Before you read the story, two shout outs to Mee896 and Katelynne1998 the last three questions right in the last chapter. Now, we can start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

**Mall**

**Layla POV:**

All of us, Wasabi Warriors, were showing our moves, so that people can join the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Jerry was showing some kicks while holding up a sign that said:

"**WATCH OUR DEMO**

**GET A FREE JOCK STRAP"**

Jack, Kim, and I were doing a demo, while Milton was holding a box full of jock straps.

"WASABI!" the three of us exclaimed and finished our demo.

"Alright guys, who's ready to sign up?" I asked.

None of them said anything.

"Who's just here for the free jock strap?" Milton asked.

Everybody ran towards Milton and took one jock strap. The box was empty.

"They took every jock strap in the box!" Kim said.

"They even got the one I was wearing," Milton said.

"Every month, Rudy forces us to do these lame promotions down the street from the Black Dragons to drum up business. But it never works," Jack said.

"He's probably preparing his latest desperate attempt to spread the word about the Bobby Wasabi dojo," Kim said.

Then, a HUGE truck stops right in front of us. All of us were so speechless that we looked under the truck and come back up.

"Behold, Wasab-A-Saurus! If you think this thing's awesome, then come check out the monster deals, at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, dojo, dojo!" Rudy shouted.

"That is awesome! Rudy, where did you get this thing?" Milton asked.

"I rented at "Bed Bath and Monster Trucks. And I'm parking it out here in front of the Black Dragon dojo. People will be talking about us, instead of them. Do you guys want me to rev this baby up? Get some attention?" Rudy said.

"NO!"

"On it!" Rudy exclaimed and drove off. He actually drove on top of Ty's Jagawhini and destroyed it. Then, he ran into the Black Dragon dojo.

"Om my god! Look at what Rudy did!" I exclaimed.

All of us just stood there, shocked.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

**Bobby Wasabi Dojo**

We found out that the Black Dragons have to train our dojo for the next two weeks. Black Dragons came in with their stuff.

"Ty!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Kai!" Jack and I exclaimed.

"Hi!" Frank exclaimed.

"Why?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Dragons, dragify!" Ty exclaimed.

They totally changed the other half of the dojo and Milton. Wait, why is Milton wearing a Black Dragon gi?!

"Milton, what are you doing?!" Kim asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to—holy Christmas nuts! I've been dragified!" Milton exclaimed.

"Hello there, Kai! I haven't seen you since you cheated in that tournament and almost killed me," Jack said.

"And I haven't seen you since you almost killed me in that tournament in Philadelphia," I said.

"What!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

"Well, I'm back in town. I heard that the Black Dragons were your mortal enemy. That's good enough for me," Kai said.

Jack and I just glared at him and walked away.

**Time Skip**

"Somebody ate my empanadas! They were in the refrigerator with my name on them. My grandmother made them for me and somebody just ate them!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell your grandma a little more empa, a little less nada," Kai said, wiping his mouth.

"The Black Dragons have been hogging the shower. I had to bathe in the fountain," Milton said.

"The fountain where everyone throws their coins?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah. Don't ask me how, but I just coughed and made change for a dollar," Milton said and walked away.

"Frank is creeping me out. I mean just because we're sharing a locker, he's acting like we're married," Kim said and closed the locker and at top of the locker, there was a paper that said:

"**FRANK AND KIM'S LOCKER SWEET LOCKER"**

"Wow! That's lame," I said.

Ty tests Kai's dragon kicks and making weird sounds.

"Jack, get up here and demonstrate a proper dragon kick!" Rudy exclaimed and started testing Jack's dragon kicks and making weird sounds. After a few kicks, Jack and Kai stopped kicking, but Rudy and Ty were still making weird noises. Rudy and Ty were about to pounce on each other, but Jack and Kai separated them.

"Stop! Come on, guys! You're senseis!" Jack exclaimed.

"He's right! We shouldn't be fighting in front of the students," Rudy said.

"Parking lot in front of Jones Beach?" Ty asked.

"You're on!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Can I get a ride? My car is in the shop!"

"So is mine! We'll take my bike, but you're riding in the backseat!"

"That's how I like it!"

Rudy and Ty ran out of the dojo.

**Time Skip**

"Oh hun! Mother wants you to wear this dress when we go antiquing," Frank said, showing a red/black rose dress.

"It's lovely!" Kim exclaimed. She took the dress and put it in the trash can. I gasped.

"Hey! Instead of putting the dress in the trash can, you could've gave it to me!" I exclaimed.

Kim rolled her eyes at me.

Jerry was practicing when Kai came and stopped him.

"I want to use that dummy. Step off!" Kai exclaimed.

"And what makes you think I'm just going to step aside because you want use this punching dummy?" Jerry asked.

"Because with one kick, I can make you gurgle your kidneys," Kai said.

"Ok, we understand each other," Jerry said, and gave the bo staff to Kai. I went up to Kai with Jack behind me.

"Hey! What are you doing? Jerry was using this dummy," I said.

"I can do what I want. I'm the best student in the dojo, Layla!" Kai exclaimed.

"Oh, you think you're the best student in the dojo, huh? You want to prove it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Kai exclaimed.

"Just like we did it on the Great Wall!"

All of us started arguing with the Black Dragons that we didn't hear Rudy and Ty come in.

"Big news, everybody! Me and my new best friend, Ty, have decided to join forces and combine our dojos permanently!" Rudy said.

"WHAT!"

"Which means we're all one big happy family," Rudy said.

All of us were shocked and Milton fainted.

"And now, popcorn for everyone!" Ty exclaimed and popcorn came out of Ty's pants and Rudy's pants.

**Next Day**

"I can't take this anymore. I'm getting mail address to Mr. and Mrs. Frank Bickle. That's me! Mrs. Bickle!" Kim exclaimed.

"You should probably keep this for our phone bill, hun," Frank said and walked away. Kim started getting frustrated.

"Calm down. It's only a matter of time before Rudy and Ty remember they can't stand each other," Jack said.

Rudy and Ty came out of the office, wearing cowboy suits.

"Uh, please tell me they were other people in there, dancing with you?" I asked.

"No, we were practicing our square dancing date with the Delmanaco twins tonight," Rudy said.

Jack pulled Kai and I to the side.

"Alright, we have to work together to drive our senseis apart," Jack said.

"Nothing on earth could ever made me team up with the both of you," Kai said.

"You're going to regret it, Kai," I said.

He ignored me.

"Alright, bring it in, people! Because we are one dojo now, we got a new wall here. It's half Rudy and half me!" Ty exclaimed and revealed the wall. Half of Rudy's face and half of Ty's face were merged together.

"Hey Jack? Layla?" Kai asked.

"Yep," Jack and I replied.

"I'm in," Kai said, looking at us.

We nodded at him. Rudy and Ty were squishing each other's faces.

**Time Skip**

"Ty's ants are Chinese wood eating ants and they love bonsai trees, but it makes them sick," Milton explained.

"Great. So when Rudy sees that his beloved tree is destroyed, he'll blame Ty. And when Ty's ants get sick, he'll blame Rudy," Jack said.

"Then, Ty will want us to leave this smelly dump," Kai said.

"Uh, excuse me. Ok, this place happens to be—oh no, you're right," Jerry said.

"Really Jerry? Really?" I said sarcastically.

Jerry shrugged.

Kai puts Ty's ants on top of the tree and the ants ate the tree in a matter of seconds.

"They're coming," Kim said.

"They're coming! They're coming! They're coming!" Frank exclaimed.

"Franklin," Kim said.

"Sorry, dear," Frank said.

All of us went to our places and waited for Rudy and Ty to come and they came.

"Hey! What's up, guys? Did you guys have a good time dancing with the Delmanaco twins?" I asked.

"Uh…..you know, we were so excited about the dance, we forgot to pick them up," Rudy said.

Both Ty and Rudy laughed and then Rudy screamed.

"Ty, your ants got out and ate my beautiful bonsai. You must've not put the cover back on when you fed them," Rudy said.

"Look how sick my ants are. They're swelling up with gas, they got the bonsai bloats," Ty said.

All of us stood together and smiled wickedly to ourselves.

"You! You! You have suffered an unimaginable loss!" Ty exclaimed.

"Huh!" Jerry said.

"As have you. At times like these, they make you realize how important it is to have such good friends," Rudy said.

All of us were shocked that these two weren't arguing each other.

"My poor ants. Their little ant bodies have no holes, so eventually they'll just p, p, p, pop!" Ty said. Ty and Rudy took off their hats and put it against their chest. "It's starting."

Since our plan was unsuccessful, we just walked away.

**Dinner**

"Excuse me, everybody! To celebrate our first dinner together, Ty and I will be right back with a little surprise," Rudy said.

"Although it's not much of a surprise, cuz' we just told you about it. But you still don't know it's a cake," Ty said and he and Rudy left.

Awkward silence.

"I'll say it. I'm not crazy about the company, but Krupnicks love their crab legs," Milton said.

Milton tried to break the crab leg apart, but it wouldn't break. When he tried the second time, the crab leg flew out of his hand and hit Kai square in the face.

"You just hit me with that crab leg! You're done, dork!" Kai threw a punch, but Jack caught it.

"You probably shouldn't have done that, but I'm actually glad you did," Jack said.

Kai threw another punch, but I caught it. The rest of the Wasabi Warriors fought with the Black Dragons. Kai threw a kick at Jack, but I blocked it, and Jack almost fell off the bench seat, but he balanced himself. We kept fighting until Jack and I kicked Kai off the bench seat and chest strike him. Kai fell on the table behind him.

"SURPRISE!" Frank got cake face slammed.

"They started it!" We yelled, pointing at the Black Dragons.

"I have never been so disappointed," Rudy said.

"You people should be ashamed. You're going to pay for every bit of damage you caused!" Ty said.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" Rudy asked.

"I do. This Raspberry Lemon Chiffon Cake is to die for. We should have this for our wedding, hun," Frank said to Kim.

Man, this guy is stupid.

"Why wait?" Kim said and slammed Frank's with more cake.

**Next Day**

"Everybody, listen up! Until you kids can get along, Rudy and I have decided to give you the silent treatment," Ty said.

"But what's—" I said, but Rudy interrupted me.

"Uh, what's the silent treatment you ask? It's when we say nothing to you. Not a single word and it starts now," Rudy said.

Silence.

"Hang on. There is one that we did leave out. I too will be giving the silent treatment, starting now," Ty said.

Silence.

"No, I'm sorry. There's just one little thing I forgot to say," Rudy said.

"You go ahead and then I have something after you," Ty said.

"Guys, you know, we were thinking about it and you guys were right," Jack said.

"You guys have been enemies your entire lives, but you put your differences aside and we should've learned from your example," Kim said.

"As a symbol of our two dojos coming together in peace, we got you a gift," Kai said.

"Be a monkey, be a monkey, be a monkey," Rudy chanted.

"Guys, come on. It's a ranking board," I said, showing the ranking board.

"I've always wanted one of these," Rudy said.

Kai and Jerry gave Ty and Rudy their belts.

"Come on, guys. Put your belts up there," I said.

Rudy put his belt up.

"Uh, Rudy, put yours on the top one, buddy," Ty said and took off Rudy's belt and put his up.

"Yeah, of course, friend. When we were students, the grandmaster gave me the higher rankings," Rudy said and took off Ty's belt and put his up.

"Uh, that is true, fellow mine. But, the last year in regional, I up ranked you," Ty said and took off Rudy's belt and put his up again.

"That's because you used an illegal sweep kick," Rudy said.

"That's it!" Ty yelled and pushed Rudy over to the middle of the mat and they started fighting.

"So, we'll go back to hating each other now?" Kai asked.

"Absolutely," Jack said.

"Oh yeah," Kim said.

"Yep," Jerry said.

"Definitely," I said.

"Get out!" Milton said.

The Black Dragons left the dojo.


	11. Sensei and Sensibility

**Sensei and Sensibility**

**Bobby Wasabi Dojo**

**Layla POV:**

"Our commercial's on!" Rudy exclaimed and all of us paid attention to the TV.

Commercial (italics)

"_Hello! I'm Rudy Gillespie, the sensei of the Bobby Wasabi dojo!" Rudy exclaimed._

"_Oh no. Some bully just stole my calculator. I wish I knew karate," Jack said._

"_I'll teach you," Rudy said, whispered in Jack's ear, and left._

"_Thank you, sensei," Jack said._

_Jack took off the glasses and his shirt, but it's ok, he was wearing a black tank._

"_Hey, you! Give me my calculator back!" Jack exclaimed and demonstrated a little move._

"_Oh no! You've must've learned karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, conveniently located at…3316 Ma-main Street," Jerry said nervously._

_Jerry gave Jack the calculator, screamed, and ran off._

"_Hey, I was wondering you from over…there. What do you call those moves you do so well?" Milton asked._

"_They're called karate, friend. Because life without it….just doesn't add up," Jack said._

"_Hey bro! Some creepy guys will not stop following me at school and it's really bothering me. Do you think you can teach me karate so that the guys will not stop following me?" I asked._

"_Sure sis. I'll be happy to teach you karate," Jack said._

"_Thanks! You're such a good big brother!" I exclaimed._

"_Wow! You wear karate well. Can I please be your girlfriend now?" Kim asked, linking with arms with Jack._

_Jack winked and Rudy came back._

"_Sign up today! Call 1-555-01-YA!" Rudy exclaimed_

End of Commercial

"See! Now, everyone will know that I'm the king of karate," Rudy said and we all agreed with him.

"Um, Rudy? You may want to see this," Kim said.

Commercial (italics)

"_I'm Chuck Banger, the karate king! And if you love America, you'll sign up at my new secret karate king dojo today. Aa-ya! Call within the next thirty minutes and you'll receive this free karate king clock," Chuck said._

_Two women were carrying their own karate king clock._

"_Men and ladies love looking up next to me. What time is it? Half past awesome!" _

End of commercial

Jerry takes out his phone, and dials a number.

"Jerry, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm getting that clock," Jerry said.

"I want one too," Milton said.

"Please, guys. Chuck Banger is a joke," Jack said.

"Jack is right. Nobody is calling Karate King from my dojo," Rudy said. He took Jerry's phone away from Jerry. "You guys go stretch out. Get to work!"

We all left Rudy.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

**Bobby Wasabi Dojo**

"Hey Rudy, there's something that Layla and I want to talk to you about," Jack said, when we came in the dojo.

"Hang on. I just finish my Shin-Du practice. Ok, I'm good," Rudy said.

"Check it out! The big Sensei Tournament is going to be at the Seaford's Civic Center. The final round is going to be televised," I said, showing him the flyer.

"Oh! Winning this tournament in my hometown will be even listening to when I became a hero, by jumping in the bay and saving that man in the wheelchair," Rudy said.

Wrong!

"He was only in the bay because your car bumped into him," I said.

"A hero!" Rudy exclaimed quickly and pointed at himself.

"I was thinking that…maybe I could enter the tournament," Jack said nervously.

"Whaaaat! Jack, you're not a sensei," Rudy said.

"Rudy, I'm a second degree black belt and I've won all of my tournaments. I really think I'm ready to take the next step," Jack said.

"Jack, because you have a donkey in the barn, doesn't mean you know how to plough a field," Rudy said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"No idea. Jack, the point is that they're just so much more I have to teach you. Do you want to learn the ancient martial art of Shin-Du?" Rudy asked, moving his hands smoothly from side to side.

"I Shin-don't. It looks lame," Jack said.

"Lame? You harness your opponent's energy and use against him," Rudy said.

"Can I at least learn the ancient martial art of Shin-Du? It actually looks pretty cool," I said.

"Sure, Layla. I'll definitely teach you," Rudy said.

"Rudy, why would I do that if I can do this?" Jack suggested.

Jack did a flying side kick on the punching dummy.

"Show off," I muttered.

"Jack, there's more being sensei than flying side kicks. It requires a level of maturity which you have yet to achieve," Rudy said.

The door opens and a mail man comes in, holding a box.

"They're here! They're here!" Rudy exclaimed and furiously opened the box and took out a Karate King clock.

"It's time to kick butt, hiya!" Chuck Banger's voice was coming from the clock.

"Chuck Banger is a poser, but this clock is half past awesome!" Rudy exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

**Falafel Phil's**

Jack and I were having lunch together and having brother and sister time until—

"Hey!" we looked up and saw Chuck Banger. "I recognized you both from your new commercial."

"Oh, thanks! You know, we really—"

"It was horrible," Chuck said, interrupting Jack. "You good." Chuck was pointing at Jack.

"Thank you," Jack said.

"Hey, you're Chuck Banger, the Karate King," I said.

"How'd you know?" Chuck said.

"Just a guess," I said.

"Jack, you remind me of young me," Chuck said.

"I remind you of you?" Jack asked.

"No. Yung Mi, the Chinese grandmaster," Chuck said. "He was sensei at 16."

"Wait, really? I mean, Jack's 16, but he's not a sensei," Jack said.

"Well, you know what I say to that? Boo-hoo!" Chuck said.

"You're going to cry?" I asked.

"No. Boohoo the black belt, whose master never let him become a sensei. You come over to Karate King and I'll make you a sensei. And with that, comes honor, prestige, and ca-ching," Chuck said.

"Let me guess, Ca- Chin is another sensei who works for you?" I asked.

"Ca-ching is another expression for making a whole lot of money. What's wrong with you?" Chuck said.

This guy is really confusing.

**Bobby Wasabi Dojo**

"As you all know, they're holding a sensei tournament right here in Seaford, and one student amongst you has risen above all the others," Rudy said.

"I think someone's about to become a sensei," Jack whispered and walked over to Rudy.

"Jack, I would like to ask you to—"

"Rudy, hang on one second. I'd like to say something first. Although, I'm about to become a sensei, I will always be your frensei," Jack said.

"Jack, I was going to ask you to be my corner man in the tournament," Rudy said.

Corner man? All of us snickered.

"What?! You want me to enter your spit bucket and carry your shoes?" Jack asked.

"Congratulations, frensei," Kim said.

**Next Day**

Jack was getting ready for the tournament while I was playing Subway Surfers on my phone. The door opened and I saw Rudy.

"Good, Jack, I'm glad you're here. Let's work on our spit bucket technique. If I get dazed out there, spit can become action from every angle, so try to follow my mouth," Rudy said, pouring water into his mouth.

"I'm not going to be your corner man, Rudy," Jack said.

Then, Rudy said something that I could not understand because while he was talking, water came out of his mouth.

"I'm going to be competing," Jack said.

"Whaaaat! You can't compete, it's only for senseis," Rudy said.

"He is a sensei, at Karate King," I said, holding up the Karate King gi.

"You're who at where now?" Rudy asked speechless.

"I'll see you later," Jack said.

"Bye, Rudy," I said and Jack and I walked out of the dojo to the Seaford Civic Center.

**Seaford Civic Center**

Jack and I were walking to the sign-up sheet and we saw Rudy there.

"Oh, look who's here to sign up for tomorrow's tournament. Everybody bow at sensei Jack," Rudy said. Some of the senseis bowed and wouldn't stop. "He's not a real sensei. Stop bowing!"

"But Chuck Banger thinks I am," Jack said.

"Oh really? Um, was Chuck there when you broke your first board? Or when you got your black belt? Or when you were so nervous, you wet your pants before Nationals?" Rudy said.

"That wasn't Jack, that was you," I said.

"Stupid hotel that all you can drink lemonade bar," Rudy said.

"The point is I know you, and I want you to become a sensei, but when you're ready," Rudy said.

"Well, I think I'm ready now. Excuse me, I have a tournament to sign up for," Jack said and went over to the table and wrote his name on the sign-up sheet.

"As your sensei, I'm removing your name from the sign-up sheet," Rudy said and removed Jack's name off the sheet.

"Well as my own sensei, I'm putting my name back on the sign-up sheet," Jack said and wrote his name again.

Rudy scratched off Jack's name and threw the pen somewhere else.

"Can't sign up without a pen!" Rudy said and laughed.

"Your problem is that you're jealous of Chuck," I said.

"Why would I be jealous?" Rudy asked.

"Maybe because he owns fifty-five dojos across the country and you own one," I said.

"I can own fifty-five dojos, I just have neither the money nor the ability. Just face it, Jack. The guy's a pompous blowhart," Rudy said.

"No, he's not, Rudy. He takes his karate very seriously," Jack said.

"Whoooo! The king is in the house!" Chuck exclaimed and did a front kick.

**Day of the Tournament**

While I was chatting with Chuck, Jack came back inside after changing into his gi.

"Nice gi, Jack. Uh, what dojo are you with again? Right?" Rudy asked, turned around raised his hand, when no one was there. "You got your fancy gi, matching wristbands, bet you're even wearing Karate King underpants."

"Yes, unfortunately I am," Jack said.

"There's a girl standing right here and that girl says TMI!" I exclaimed.

"You're going up against Byron Cavana in the first round. He's a master of Moi-Ta. He's probably going to—"

"I don't need your help anymore, Rudy," Jack said, interrupting Rudy.

"Be that way. But, I'm not telling you the hilarious joke that I've been telling all of the other senseis," Rudy said.

"Worst ninja ever? It's not funny," I said.

"It is the way I tell it!" Rudy exclaimed.

Rudy went up against J.J. Wall and he won. Jack went up against Byron and he won. Rudy went up against M. Sokoler and he won. Jack went up against J. McCrary and he won. Rudy went up against B. Shea and he won. Jack went up against J. Mosberg and he won. The final round is Jack and Rudy.

**Time Skip**

Kim, Milton, and Jerry were able to come to the tournament and Jerry is now Rudy's corner man in the tournament.

"Wow, Jerry's really getting to be Rudy's new corner man," Milton said.

"Oh look, he's going to do that "Oh! Watch out, it's the spit bucket!" It looks like he's going to throw it at the crowd, but there's nothing in it, but confetti," Kim said.

Jerry almost threw the bucket at the crowd, but he started smiling with look that said 'just kidding.' He did it again at the second time. God, I love his smile. He did it the third time at us, but this time the water actually fell on us.

"Sorry, wrong bucket," Jerry said.

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" the three of us exclaimed.

The Karate King and two women came out from behind the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all know me. I'm Chuck Banger, the Karate King, best new dojo in town. And please welcome my new sensei and the man that's going to bring home the gold, JACK BREWER!"

Jack came through the karate king paper and did a cartwheel and a back-flip. Rudy ran up to Chuck Banger and took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from the Bobby Wasabi dojo, SENSEI RUDY GILLESPIE, espie, espie, espie!" Rudy took someone's popcorn at threw it up in the air and he took someone's newspaper and ripped it through with his face coming through it. Jack and Rudy was putting on their head gear.

"Rudy," Jack said.

"Jack," Rudy said.

"Go, Jack! Go, Rudy!" Kim and Jerry shouted at the same time.

"Go, Rudy! Go, Jack!" they shouted at the same time again and they both sat down.

Jack and Rudy bowed and started the fight. **(A/N: I'm not going to be in detail about the fight.) **They took a break. I went over to Rudy.

"Rudy, what's going on? He's countering every one of your strikes," I said.

"I know. I don't what to do. I got to make him understand that he's not ready to be sensei yet," Rudy said.

The both of us were puzzled, but then an idea popped into my head.

"I think I know what will work," I said.

"What?" Rudy asked eagerly.

"Why don't you use Shin-Du?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! Do you think it will work?" Rudy asked.

"I'm positive. I don't think Jack has never heard of Shin-Du, until you told me. But, I'm pretty sure he hasn't learned it either. If you use it to defeat Jack, he will realize that he's not ready to be a sensei," I said.

The bell ringed for the second round of the final round. They bowed and started the fight. **(A/N: Again, I'm not going to type the fight in detail.) **Rudy won the fight. I went over to Jack and Rudy.

"Rudy, what was that form? I've never seen anything like it," Jack said.

"Sure, you have. That's Shin-Du," Rudy said.

"Jack, I told Rudy to use Shin-Du to beat you in the tournament because you were too egotistic about wanting to be a sensei, and even better one that Rudy," I said.

"So, the entire time, you were faking of being on my side?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I hope you're not upset," I said.

"No, I'm not," Jack said.

"Wow, man! You know what, I owe you an apology. You were right, I'm not ready to be a sensei yet," Jack said.

"You will be," Rudy said.

"Great job, Jack. Cameron's got some great logo shots," Chuck said.

"You know what, Chuck? I have lot more to learn and I want Rudy to be the one to teach me," Jack said.

"Ok, fine! Moving on! Rudy, nice moves! What do you say join—"

"Uh, not interested, Chuck," Rudy said, interrupting Chuck.

"Alright, fine! But, I'm the one leaving in a Ferrari, with two supermodels, and a ring a tang. I'll see you losers later," Chuck said and left.

"Rudy, none of that is important. The important thing is that you're leaving here with five kids, who absolutely love and respect you. You know the moral of the story is that—Rudy?" Jack said.

"Wait up, Chuck. I call shotgun!" Rudy screamed and left behind the curtain.

"Layla, do you want to hear the rest I was trying to say?" Jack asked.

"No!" I exclaimed and went back to the guys and Kim.

**Next Day (Dojo)**

All of us were exercising when Rudy came in the dojo holding a box.

"Hey Rudy! Where have you been?" Rudy asked.

"I finally did it! I destroyed the Chuck Banger clock. Yep, dropped it off the third story, hit it a few hundred times with a cinderblock, then I ran over it with my muddy steam roller. I'll never have to hear Chuck Banger's dumb voice again," Rudy said.

"It's time to kick butt, hiya! It's time to kick butt, hiya! It's time to kick butt, hiya!" and continues from the box.

"I don't believe it! It still works! That's it! I'm finding a volcano and I'm throwing it in!" Rudy said and ran out the dojo.

But, the noise was still going on. Kim got up went towards Jerry's locker and opened it. The Karate King clock was making that noise. We all looked at Jerry.

"Jerry," Kim said.

"Ok, don't you people judge me. That clock really is half past awesome," Jerry said.

"It's time to kick butt—"

"Hi-ya!" Jerry said smiling.

**Sorry, that I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot going on, plus I was sick.**

**Don't miss Kickin It's new episode "Gabby's Gold" on August 12****th**** featuring Gabby Douglas. How can you not love Gabby? She's amazing!**

**Also, don't miss Disney XD's Tryathlon on August 12****th****.**

**I downloaded another video fanfiction on YouTube called "Ninja." I'm pretty sure you guys are familiar with the fanfic. I just uploaded Chapter 1 and 2. My YouTube account is Sri-Vrinda Kodwin.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Gabby's Gold

**Gabby's Gold**

**Layla POV:**

Today was the gymnastics game at our school and Jack, Milton, and I decided to watch the game since Kim was on the team.

"And here they come! Give it up for your gymnastics team, the SEAFORD KILLER WHALES!"

Kim was the first one to rip through the paper and did a somersault, but the other girls tripped and fell on the paper.

"Whoa! Looking good, Kim!" Jack cheered.

"Jack, Layla, I really want to thank you both. You both have been the rock that's gotten me through my terrible breakup with Julie," Milton said.

"You were going out with Julie?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, why do you think I've been sitting in the locker room, crying?" Milton asked.

"I don't know. I thought you had some jock strap issue," Jack replied.

"Listen, I'm sure Julie's going through the same tough time," I said.

"You're right. I bet she's at home, crying and—holy Christmas nuts! She's over there kissing Tommy Diterer!" Milton exclaimed and got up. "There is something called a grieving period, you know!"

"Hey, come on! Try to get your mind off of her. Look, Kim's up," I said.

Kim did an awesome routine on the uneven bars and landed on her feet perfectly. She was then talking Tori, probably encouraging her to do good on the vault. Tori started the event, but when she did a back flip, the student in a mascot was in the way and Tori fell on top of him. We lost the game. I saw Kim talking to Claire and the gymnastics coach threw her jackets at Kim. I guess they're quitting the team. What's Kim going to do now?

**Kickin It Theme Song**

**Bobby Wasabi Dojo**

Jack, Milton, and I were practicing our kicks and blocking, while Rudy was peeking through the blinds from the inside.

"I don't believe it, Rudy. Are you still hiding from your land lord?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Unless rat face gives that renting cream some writing, it's not official," Rudy said.

"The guy just delivered that," Milton said, pointing at the pizza box. Rudy opened it.

"Oooooooh, he got me! This note is sent to inform you that your monthly rent has been increased by six hundred dollars, Seaford Mall Management," Rudy said and closed the box.

"Wait, he actually put the letter in there?" Jack asked.

"No, the sneak wrote it in anchovies," Rudy said, took the box and walked away. The door opened and Kim came in.

"Hey Kim, any luck finding a new coach?" I asked.

"Not a bit. I begged every adult that I know. I got five polite no's, three blank looks, and Officer Joan laughed so hard, she ripped one," Kim said.

"Well, I got you something. I hope it makes you feel better," Jack said, handing Kim a ticket.

"Wha—a ticket for the US Gymnastics tour?" Kim asked surprisingly.

"It's for tomorrow at the Seaford Civic Center," Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack, but I'm holding gymnastics tryouts tomorrow. I mean, if I don't find a new team, it will be forfeit to Swathmore and that will not happen," Kim said.

"I'll take the ticket. I don't have much of a life right now since Julie and I broke up," Milton said, popping the 'p.'

"You were going out with Julie?" Kim asked.

"I called you when we broke up. I cried for three hours. Don't you remember?" Milton asked.

"To be honest, I put the phone in the sock drawer and went to the movies," Kim said. **(I think that's what she said).**

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Milton exclaimed and walked towards the locker room.

The door opened and Joan came in.

"Hey Joan, I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" I asked.

"Jail," Joan answered. Huh? "Got a little side job at the Seaford Correctional Facility, teaching the inmates about proper hygiene. I use this puppet to remind them about staying clean," Joan said.

"Well, that's so nice that you volunteered, Joan," Kim said.

"Yeah, it is. And they pay this volunteer six hundred bucks," Joan said.

"Six hundred bucks? That's exactly what I need to cover my rent," Rudy said.

Rudy and Joan talked for a little while Jack, Kim, and I went to our own locker rooms to change for practice.

**Prison**

"Hey prison peeps, I got a rap about hygiene if you like to hear it," Joan said, speaking for the puppet.

"I'd love a good hygiene rap," Joan said.

"Well then, hit it, Joan!" Joan said, speaking for the puppet.

Joan played a rap beat on the music player.

"Being a little bright is just being nice; tell your soul mate if he's got lice. Go hygiene! Go hygiene! Go hygiene!" The rest of the inmates started saying 'Go hygiene!' as well, while Joan was doing some moves on the floor.

"Man, the puppet alright," one of the inmates to the other inmate and fist-bumped him.

"Every performer knows she can't follow a rapping puppet. These guys are real inmates. What if they hate us?" Rudy asked.

"Rudy, relax. Just don't show them fear and they will respect you," Jack said.

"That's good, that's good," Rudy said and then ran out the door.

"Rudy, where are you going?" I asked and Jack and I were going to run after him until—

"And now, let's give my friends, Jack, Layla, and Rudy a nice, warm, prison welcome!" Joan said.

Few inmates clapped lamely. Jack and I walked in front of them.

"Thank you, thank you," I said.

"Hey guys! I'm Jack and this is my sister, Layla. And the program that the three—or I guess the **two** of us will be showing you today, will teach you meditative techniques," Jack said.

"Welcome to Zen In The Pen!" I said.

"You kids got a puppet?" the dark-skinned inmate asked.

Jack and I just gave him weird looks. Rudy came back, wearing a prison jumpsuit.

"We don't need no puppet! We're gonna relax old skool. I said relax, homes!" Rudy said with a gangster slang.

"Hey, you chill out," one of the inmates said.

"Don't you tell me to chill out, Carl. I'm from the streets!" Rudy exclaimed.

"What street you from?" the dark-skinned inmate asked.

"Appleberry Lane, yo!" Rudy exclaimed.

Huh?

"Ok! Class is over. Everyone back to their cells!" the security guard said.

"Get! Wait, I'm nothing like these monsters! I'm from Appleberry Lane. APPLEBERRY LANE!" Rudy shouted, while getting carried away from the inmates.

**Next Day (Dojo)**

"Kim, you are not going to believe what happened at the gymnastics tour today. I told a girl about your situation and she agreed to coach the team for the Swathmore meet," Milton said.

"Uh, thanks Milton, but do you really think I wanna be coached by some pimply face wannabe gymnast you met in the nosebleed section?" Kim said.

"No, but how about Olympic gold medalist Gabby Douglas?" Milton said.

Jerry, Kim, and I looked at Milton, shocked.

"Get out," Kim said.

"I'm serious. I talked to her. She has a couple of days off from the tour and she agreed to help you," Milton said.

"Get out!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Gabby!" Milton shouted.

And in comes Gabby Douglas doing two front flips.

"Hey! You must be Kim. I'm Gabby," Gabby said.

Kim and I had a shocked face, and Jerry fainted.

"Get out!" Kim yelled.

"Ok," Gabby said and back flipped her way outside.

"N-n-no! Come back! Come back! Come back!" Kim said, running towards Gabby.

**Time Skip**

"I can't believe it! THE Gabby Douglas is standing in our dojo!" I exclaimed and starting jumping up and down.

"Layla, relax. You're freaking out in front of my girlfriend," Milton said.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it's just—your who want now?" I said surprised.

"That's right. Gabby's my girlfriend, Layla. It happened this afternoon," Milton said.

"After my dismount, I looked up into the crowd and saw Milton. I just couldn't resist my little ginger cookie," Gabby said.

"The first time our eyes met, it was like—"

"Yeah, yeah, great story," Kim said, interrupting Milton and took Gabby with her. "So, you're really gonna coach our team?" Kim asked Gabby.

"Yeah. When I was in school, our coach walked out, so I know what it's like," Gabby said.

"Hey guys!" Rudy came inside with Jack.

"Oh, Jack, Rudy, meet Gabby Douglas," I said.

"I-I-I've watched you during the Olympics. It's such an honor to meet you," Jack said, shaking hands with Gabby.

"Oh, thank you," Gabby said.

"Uh, I don't know what kind of a game you're playing here, missy, but you are not the real Gabby Douglas," Rudy said.

Everyone of us tried to tell Rudy that it was really her.

"Ok, fine! I'll prove it's not her," Rudy said. He went over to the table behind the mats and got a cereal box with a picture of Gabby. "You people are so gullible." Rudy put the cereal box right next to Gabby's face. Gabby did the same face expression like what she did on the box. Rudy screamed. "You're never going to believe this! Gabby Douglas is in our dojo! Would you sign this? Just say to my fellow champion, much like the Olympic flame—"

"I'll just sign it 'Gabby,'" Gabby said, interrupting Rudy.

"Simple, powerful, totally the way to go," Rudy said.

**Prison**

Jack, Rudy, and I were teaching the inmates some of the meditative techniques.

"Use your bodies to release negative energy," Jack said.

"And attain a total state of freedom," I finished.

"Alright, back to your cages!" Rudy said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We still got fifteen minutes," one of the inmates exclaimed.

"What's fifteen minutes when you're doing life? Am I right?" Rudy said joking.

Even though it was rude.

"Uh, sorry. We're going down to the Seaford Civic Center to support the gymnastics team," Jack said.

"Yeah. They're being coached by my very dear, dear, dear friend, Gabby Douglas," I said.

"Gabby Douglas? Two-time Olympic gold medalist?" Carl asked.

"And my dear friend," I said.

"Yeah, she's going to bring her medals to the meet. I'm going to get a picture of me wearing them," Rudy said.

"Oh man, you're gonna use that picture to make everybody think you won that gold medal. That's low," one of the inmates said.

"Hey, show a little respect. You're talking to a man whose won two Oscars, a Noble Peace Prize, and a Hysman," Rudy said and starting rubbing in the inmates' faces.

"Alright, time's up! Everyone out of here!" the security guard said.

We gathered our stuff put it in the old big basket and went back to the dojo, but for some reason the basket felt heavy. But I ignored it.

**Bobby Wasabi Dojo**

"Dude, this is awesome. We made six hundred bucks," Jack said.

"Yeah, and they say crime doesn't pay," Rudy said and fist-bumped Jack and I.

"Now, come on, guys. We have to make it to the center for the meet," I said and all of us left on the way to the Seaford Civic Center.

**The Meet**

Next event was the rings and that was Jerry. While Jerry was doing the routine, he winked and gave a kiss to one of the girls on the bleachers and yes, that made me jealous. Jerry landed perfectly and got a nine.

Next, Tiffany from Swathmore was up and she was doing the balance beam. She scored a 9.7. Kim was talking to Gabby and then she went over with Gabby to the bench and Gabby played the CD player and Kim started dancing horribly. Gabby finally stopped the music and it was Kim's turn on the balance beam.

Kim did an awesome routine until when she landed, she lost her balance and fell backwards, but she still got up with a smile on her face.

"Rudy, Layla, check it out. It's Carl!" Jack said.

"Oh, well would you look at that? He got out of jail, ended up having a job as a security guard, and now he's helping Gabby move her medals. I knew I made a difference in his life," Rudy said.

"Rudy, he's stealing them," I said.

"Oh, that makes so much more sense," Rudy said.

Jack, Rudy, and I ran down the bleachers and stopped in front of Carl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Put the medals down, Carl!" Rudy exclaimed.

Instead of listening, Carl tried to bash Gabby's medals against Jack's head, but Jack ducked. I back-kicked one of the thieves. Carl and Jack were doing tug-a-war with the medals, but Rudy broke the glass box with his hand.

"The medals!" Jerry exclaimed.

Two guys took the medals and ran off, but Milton and Jerry went after them. One guy went after the three of us. The guy threw a punch at Rudy, but he ducked. I punched the guy in the stomach and Jack kicked him.

"That was fast," Rudy said.

"Not bad," Jack said.

"That was ok," I said.

Jack blocked the guy's punch, I punched him in the stomach, and Rudy kicked him.

"That was pretty fast too," Jack said.

"That was a good one," I said.

Rudy blocked the guy's punch and punched him in the side so hard that the guy screamed in pain.

"Pretty good," Jack and I said at the same time and high-fived Rudy. The three of us kicked the guy and he crashed on the judges' table. Gabby and Kim took two of the guys down on the uneven bars.

"Alright! You guys got the medals back! A black belt sensei should probably guard these," Rudy said, puts on the medals and takes a picture.

"Wow, Kim! That was awesome! Hey judges, what do you give that takedown?" Gabby asked.

All three of them showed ten. The police took the guys away.

"Now, that was fun," Kim said.

"I've been to a thousand gymnastics meets, but I'll never forget this one," Gabby said.

"And I'll never forget you, Gabby," Kim said.

"Hey Gabby, wanna take a pic with the real winning team?" Claire asked.

"Definitely," Gabby said, but walked over to us. Claire and her team walked off.

"Squeeze in, guys. Let's get a pic. Come on!" Jack said.

"Ready? 1,2,3!" Rudy ran in the middle, with Gabby's medals covering his eyes.

**Done! Sorry it took a while. I don't know any other episodes of Kickin It that are airing yet. Just keep a lookout on the Kickin It Wiki.**

**Also, PLEASE check it out my fan fiction videos on YouTube. I just uploaded one today. I'm probably going to stop uploading videos on the fan fiction "Blackstar." It takes a lot of work to do it because the chapters are very long. However, I'm still going to continue "Ninja" because the chapters are shorter.**

**If anybody wants to continue the "Blackstar" movie for me, please PM me! I will answer them.**

**I would like to get about 40 or more reviews before I update another chapter.**

**Vrinda**


	13. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry that is isn't an update. But, I started writing a new story. It's going to be called "Werewolf Gold Medal." Here's the summary:**

**Summary: Kim is a new junior student and wizard at Seaford WizTech High School in California. There she meets Jack, a young wizard who is also a junior student. But, there's a werewolf golf medal out in the world, waiting for these two young wizards to challenge it. Will Jack and Kim take the risk? Kick (Jack and Kim), Jayla (Jerry and Layla), and Miltie (Milton and Julie).**

**What do you guys think? But, I might not be really updating frequently because I just started school today and I'm in 10****th**** grade. So, I'll be extremely busy. You guys have to bear with me. However, I'll still continue my story "Jack's twin sister."**

**If anybody wants to continue the fanfiction video "Blackstar" for me, please PM me or post a review. I will reply back to you.**

**-Vrinda**


	14. The New Girl

**The New Girl**

**Karatecon**

**Layla POV:**

Rudy, Jack, and I were trying to get some people to join the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

"Ah, Karatecon. Three days to get new students. You can just smell the new business in the air," Rudy said and starts smelling.

"That's urnal cakes. Our boost is practically in the men's room," Jack said.

"Trent Darby thinks he's all that with his perfect bezique and all of his trophies and his fancy dojos," Rudy said, looking at Trent Darby.

"Yeah, what a loser," Jack said.

"I know, right?" Rudy said.

"Oh, so that's Trent Darby. He does look like a sore loser to me as well," I said.

We see Kim running towards us.

"Guys, guys! I can't believe it! Sloane Jennings is here! I am her biggest fan!" Kim exclaimed.

"Get out of here! I'm also a huge fan of her!" I exclaimed.

"Alright people, listen up! We've come to Karatecon to find a new dojo for Sloane. It will provide discipline and focus, so she dominate the Girls National Karate Tournament," the guy said.

"And to introduce my new Sloane Jennings agne scrub," Sloane said. The guy took out a board and Sloane broke it in half. "You don't have to be a black belt to fight black heads."

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Jack asked Rudy.

"I can finally get rid of the patch of zits on my—"

"Rudy! They're looking for a new dojo for Sloane. That could be us," Jack said.

We see Trent Darby trying to sell his book to Sloane. Rudy went over to them.

"I'd like to offer you my book. It's my autobiography from Rags to Rudy," Rudy said.

"Let me guess. It's a story of a poor boy who rolls up to be a sensei," Trent said.

"Ah, no! It's a story of a boy who changed his name from Rags to Rudy. Yeah, you heard me. I was a boy named Rags," Rudy said.

We immediately pulled Rudy away from Trent Darby.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

**Bobby Wasabi Dojo**

All of us walked in the dojo and gasped. The whole dojo was totally changed. It looked like the dojos in China. Rudy was wearing a long, golden robe and was teaching.

"Oh, guys, we're in the wrong dojo. Sorry, sir," Jerry said, and turned back.

"Rudy, what did you do to the place?" Kim asked.

"Sloane and her manager are on their way over here. They said it was important to them to get to know the real us. So, I changed everything about who we are," Rudy said. "It has to be perfect. Jack, Kim, Layla, go put on your formal training gis. Milton, Jerry, get out."

"Good call," Jerry said.

"On it," Milton said.

Both Jerry and Milton left.

"Rudy, where did these new students come from? Why are they so good-looking?" Jack asked.

"I hired them from the karate model agency, Black Belt Beauties," Rudy said.

"Rudy, I know you really want Sloane to join, but don't you think you're getting a little bit crazy?" I asked.

"No, I do not. If a superstar like Sloane comes here, I could really turn this dojo into something special," Rudy said.

"Wow! If Sloane came here, we'd finally have a third girl in the dojo," Kim said.

"And all that publicity would mean new students," Rudy said.

"And new students means more classes which means you can promote to sensei," Jack said.

"Assistant sensei," Rudy said.

"I think I'm having a moment," Jack said.

"I'm having the same moment," Rudy said.

"Guys, come on. I really doubt that you both are having the same—Oh my gosh! I'm having my moment," I exclaimed.

"I'm having the same moment," Kim said.

We all went over to Rudy, rejoicing our moments.

**Time Skip**

"They're coming! Places! Places!" Rudy exclaimed. "Go!"

We all went to our places and started demonstrating.

"No, no, no! You have brought shame upon me and this dojo of excellence!" Rudy exclaimed.

"My humble apologies, great sensei," Jack said and bowed. Rudy bowed back.

"We hang our heads in shame," Kim said and bowed. Rudy bowed back.

"We shall never do the same mistake again," I said and bowed. Rudy bowed back.

Rudy turned around and bowed to Sloane and her manager.

"Oh! Sloane and Vance, I didn't notice you come in with all of the focus and discipline. Now, let me show you around," Rudy said, and took Sloane and Vance with him.

"Kim, just because Sloane's here, don't freak out and get all yappy," Jack said.

"I do not get yappy, Jack," Kim said.

"You get yappy," Jack said, and then they started arguing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Get these pretty people back to the agency! But be careful, if you get a scratch, I'll lose my deposit," Rudy whispered.

Jack went to deal with the pretty people, while Kim and I went over to Sloane.

"Uh, hi, I'm Layla and this is Kim. I think it's really cool that you're thinking about joining our dojo," I said.

"Oh well, it's not my decision. My manager, Vance, decides everything. I'll find out tomorrow at the Karatecon press conference," Sloane said.

"Well, that's the thing about managers. They're always managing. It's kind of funny. I wouldn't know how I would manage without a manager doing all of the managing. I just can't stop it yapping, yapper—"

"Kim! Relax. I really like this place. It's very different from the other dojos I've trained at," Sloane said.

"And you said that you don't get yappy," I whispered to Kim. She glared at me.

"Sloane, the students and I are going to leave now and as we do, I hope you'll appreciate how good we look doing it," Jack said, and starting playing the music.

Jack wiped imaginary dust off his shoulder, flipped his hair, and walked horribly along with the pretty people out of the dojo.

**Karatecon**

We were all waiting for the result and Rudy ran into Trent.

"Rudy Gillespie? What are you doing here? There's no way Sloane's going to pick your dump," Trent said.

"Our place is not a dump," Rudy said and went over to us. "She's not going to pick our dump, is she?"

Kim, Jack, and I shrugged. Sloane looked over at us and Kim and I waved to her. She waved back.

"Thank you all for coming. After careful consideration, we've decided that Sloane will compete for Nationals as a member of the Bobby Wasabi dojo!" Vance exclaimed.

"Yes!" Jack, Kim, and I screamed.

"No!" Rudy screamed.

"Rudy, they picked us," Jack said

"Yes!" Rudy screamed.

**Next Day**

Kim and I were waiting for Sloane to get changed for practice. Sloane finished changing and when we walked out of the girls' locker room, we saw Jack and Rudy by the podium and a group of fans in the lobby taking pictures.

"Hey, look its Sloane Jennings, everybody! Who wants to see a little sparring?" Rudy asked the fans. The fans cheered.

Kim and Sloane bowed and took their stances. Sloane threw a side kick, Kim blocked it. Kim threw a sidekick, Sloane blocked it. Sloane threw another kick and punch, Kim blocked it. Kim threw a punch, Sloane blocked it. Sloane flipped Kim on the mat.

"Now, I know how it feels to be Milton," Kim said and Sloane helped her up.

"Layla, how about you and I spar?" Sloane asked.

"I'll give it a shot," I said.

The both of us bowed and took our stances. Sloane did a round-house kick, I blocked it. I did a back-kick and somehow she blocked it. I threw a punch; she grabbed it and tried to flip me. I flipped, but I landed on my feet. I did a round-house kick, she blocked it. I threw two punches; she grabbed them, and flipped me.

"Ok, maybe I'm not the best girl fighter in the dojo," I said, and Sloane helped me.

"Ok, Sloane needs a break. We're going to lunch," Kim said.

"Ok, fine. But if she leaves anything on her plate, get a doggie bag. We can sell that online," Rudy said.

Sloane, Kim, and I gave him weird looks and walked out of the dojo.

**Karaoke Café**

Kim, Sloane, and I were enjoying lunch at the Karaoke Café.

"Hey Evan!" Kim called Evan over our table.

"He's coming! Come on, do it, please!" I said.

"Ok," Sloane said.

"Yes, I'm here…again," Evan said.

"My friends, Thall Milittle and her sister, would like some pea soup," Kim said, with "rabbit teeth" sticking out of her mouth.

"And Betty Joe would like some turtle soup," Sloane said, with "rabbit teeth" sticking out of her mouth.

"So, we were hoping you would just bring us a steaming bowl of…" I trailed off with "rabbit teeth" sticking out of my mouth.

"Turtle pea soup!" the three of us said and laughed weirdly. Evan also "laughed."

"Remember I laughed when you tipped me," Evan said and left.

"I had a blast here today. This place is great," Sloane said.

"This? A dumb Karaoke Café in Seaford? Come on, you've traveled all over the world. You have a great life," Kim said.

"I have a life?" Sloane asked.

A little boy came to our table, wanting Sloane's autograph. Sloane gave him her autograph and the little boy left.

"That's the closest I've had to a boyfriend in two years," Sloane said. "I've been turned into a business. I would give anything to just be a normal girl again."

"So just be one," I said.

"I can't. My manager runs my career. He discovered me when my parents couldn't even afford karate classes and…..now thanks to him, my family has a better life," Sloane said.

"When was the last time you had fun?" Kim asked. Sloane didn't answer. "You know what? Follow us!"

Kim took Sloane's hand and my hand and took us to the stage. "Come on, let's go. Come on," Kim said.

"Hey Evan!" I shouted. Evan looked up. "Be nineteen."

"Kim, Layla, stop! I can't do this!" Sloane said.

"Yes, you can okay? Look, just read the screen and look good," I said and handed the microphone to Sloane. The music started playing. "You got this." Kim and I took a microphone and started singing.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away__  
__My pulse stops racing from the words that you say__  
__And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue__  
__That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on___

_You don't have to try too hard__  
__You already have my heart__  
__You don't got a thing to prove__  
__I'm already into you__  
__So___

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now__  
__Cause I'm so, so good to go__  
__Don't say Don't say good night you know__  
__You had me hello_

"YES!" we high-fived and hugged.

**Time Skip**

"That was awesome! I cannot believe how much fun that was! We sounded so good!" Sloane exclaimed.

"Good? Hey, we were great. You know we could win that karaoke competition!" Kim said.

"I'll get the three of us signed up for the competition," I said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where you have three been? We have been worried sick about Sloane!" Jack exclaimed and took Sloane with him. Kim and I were shocked.

"And you weren't worried sick about the two of us?" I asked.

"You're late!" Vance said.

"What's the big deal, guys?" Kim asked.

"Sloane must win Nationals to keep her endorsements. Kim and Layla are bad influences. You want Sloane, Kim and Layla are going to have to go!" Vance said.

"Excuse me. Kim and Layla are wonderful students with a bright future—"

"Fine! Sloane, come on. We're leaving!" Vance said.

"Oh, these girls? They're out," Rudy said, pointing at me and Kim.

"You're kicking us out of the dojo?" I asked.

"It is a little harsh, Rudy," Jack said.

"Ok, you wanna know the truth about Sloane? She's miserable. Tell them what you told us," Kim said.

Sloane hesitated and she was looking at both me, Kim, Vance, Jack, and Rudy.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I'll go put on my gi," Sloane said and went to the locker room. Kim and I left, shocked and miserable.

"Wait, Kim! Layla!" Jack called.

We ignored him.

**Nationals**

**Sloane POV:**

I was signing autographs for my fans. I finished signing, turned around, and saw Jack and Rudy walking up to me.

"Nationals! This is so cool! You excited?" Jack said.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," I said.

"What's the matter, Sloane?" Jack asked.

"I feel terrible. Because of me, Kim and Layla got thrown out of the dojo, and all they both did was say what I didn't have the guts to say. I hate karate," I said.

I sat down on the bench with a heavy sigh.

"Uh, by hate, you mean you sort of don't like it, but you still want to go out there and win for the Bobby Wasabi dojo? You got this," Rudy said.

"Rudy!" Jack said.

"Sorry," Rudy said.

"I'm just tired of selling dumb products," I said.

"Dumb products? Uh, your Sloane Jennings shampoo was the only friend my hair had during my summer of split ends," Jack said.

I smiled.

"Sloane, if you're not happy, you don't have to do this," Rudy said.

"Well, of course I do. I can't let people down," I said.

"No, we're the ones who let you down. I was caught up in wanting to be your sensei, that I forgot to **be** your sensei. I'm sorry," Rudy said.

"Sloane, if you could be anywhere else right now, where would you want to be?" Jack asked.

Well, there is one place that I really want to go.

**Karaoke Café**

**Layla POV:**

Kim and I were at the Karaoke Competition at the café. I was going to say something to Kim until—

"Hey, Betty Joe and sis!" We both turned around and saw Sloane.

"Sloane? But what are you doing? I thought you were still pretending to like karate," Kim said.

"Thanks to the both of you, I finally had the guts to say how I really feel," Sloane said.

"And I know what's like to be a little girl with a dream," Rudy said. "Yeah, I heard it," he said to Jack.

"And our two last contestants in the Karaoke Finals are….Kim and Layla," Evan pointed at us.

"And Sloane," Sloane said.

I took Sloane's hand and Kim's hand and went up onstage. Had Me Hello started playing.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away__  
__My pulse stops racing from the words that you say__  
__And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue__  
__That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on__  
_

While we were singing, we see Jack and Rudy fighting with Vance and Trent Darby.

___You don't have to try too hard__  
__You already have my heart__  
__You don't got a thing to prove__  
__I'm already into you__  
__So__  
_

Jack falls on the stage right in front of us. "You guys are doing great," Jack said and gave us a thumbs-up and went back to fighting.

___Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now__  
__Cause I'm so, so good to go__  
__Don't say Don't say good night you know__  
__You had me hello__  
__You had me hello_

We finished singing, hugged, and got off the stage.

"Ok, that was the most fun I've had in a really long time. I think I'm going to take a long overdo break from karate and just go back to being me," Sloane said.

"Well, ok, if no one else wants to compete tonight, I think it's safe to say that our winners are—"

"Woah, woah, woah! Not so fast. I'm about to bring it!" Rudy exclaimed and went up onstage and took the microphone. "Give me a beat, son!" Evan put on a catchy beat.

_Everybody know my name is Rudy_

_All the goodies say I'm a real judy_

_When I do karate, I kick some booty_

_Rockin' on the smites, is my number one duty_

_Go, go, go Rudy!_

"Go, go, go Rudy!"

Rudy kept on singing until he banged into the speaker and it fell on top of him. Few seconds later, Rudy's hand went through the back of the speaker. Everybody clapped.

**There you have it! I'm sorry that I took so long to put this up.**

**I need a favor from anybody. I'm getting really busy these days and I need help. I need somebody to write "Fawlty Temple" and "Seaford, We Have A Problem." The reason why is because I'm getting extremely busy with homework and I'm in 10****th**** grade. Plus, I'm taking Preparing for SAT classes and I get homework from that too.**

**If any of you guys are willing to help me out, please PM me immediately.**

**Anyway, don't miss Kickin It's next episode "Temple of Doom." Both promo and the clip is on YouTube and clip is also on the Disney XD website.**

**-Vrinda**


	15. Fawlty Temple

**Well, I guess I was able to write this one. I hope you guys enjoy it. When I write an author's not at the bottom of each chapter, please read it. Because they're might be some important things that I will announce.**

**Fawlty Temple**

**Layla POV:**

All of us Wasabi Warriors were at the temple chilling.

"Ah, man, I tell ya. Temple sitting is the life. Just look at that view," Jack said.

"That is 3-D high def surround sound with quatronic woofers, baby," Rudy said.

"Oh, hey Jack! We should go get our tickets for our movie tomorrow before they sell out," Kim said.

"Sweet, I'm in," Jerry said.

"Uh, Jerry, it's kind of a date," Kim said.

"Oh, sorry Jack, looks like Kim and I are going on a date," Jerry said and winked at Kim.

"No, I'm going on a date with Jack," Kim said.

"Make up your mind, woman," Jerry said.

"She's already made up her mind, Jerry! Kim is going on a date with Jack! Not you! Is it really that hard to figure it out?" I said annoyed.

"Woah, hold your horses, woman!" Jerry said.

I glared at him and Jack and Kim left. Few minutes later, I decided to leave because I didn't feel like being part of weird infomercial that Rudy, Jerry, and Milton are doing called Ninja Abs.

**Kickin It Theme Song**

**Jack and Layla's house**

I was watching Pretty Little Liars when I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it, mom!" I shouted, even though my mom was not home.

I opened the door and it was Kim.

"Hey, girl! I know your mom's not home," Kim said, walking inside.

"Whatever. What are you doing here? I thought you went to the movies with Jack," I said.

"Oh, we finished watching the movie. The movie was a joke. Hey, you were really mad at the temple today. What's up?" Kim asked.

"Kim, ever since I moved to Seaford and joined the dojo, Jerry would flirt with me nonstop and I actually thought it was cute. But now, he doesn't do it just because he's dating Donna," I said.

"Oh. When are you going to tell him how you feel about him? Plus, he and Donna broke up yesterday," Kim said.

"They did? I didn't know that. Whatever, I just need to find the right time to tell him how I really feel about him," I said.

"Yeah. Hey, did you know that Jack made up this thing called 'The Jack Factor'?" Kim asked.

"The Jack Factor? What the heck is 'The Jack Factor'?" I asked.

"I'll tell you. It all started when…."

**Flashback**

**Kim POV:**

Jack and I just finished the movie and we were walking into the courtyard.

"That movie was a joke. Who is supposed to believe that a German soldier stopped the war with nothing, but his ballet shoes," I said.

"Put down your weapons, guys, and watch me dance," Jack said with a weird accent. I laughed. "Going to get some frozen yogurt."

"Carl's working. He hates everyone," I said.

Jack and I walked over to the frozen yogurt station and Carl gave me an evil look.

"Mmmmmmmh…..Kim," Carl said with disgust.

"Mmmmmmmh…..Carl," I said with disgust. Jack moved me out of the way.

"How ya doing, Carl? I'm Jack. Uh, can I get a raspberry ginger?" Jack asked.

"You got it, Jack. On the house," Carl said and gave the frozen yogurt to Jack.

"Oh thanks, man," Jack said.

I moved Jack out of the way.

"Let me see. I'll have a—"Carl closed the cart.

"We're closed," Carl said and walked away.

"Why does everyone love you?" I asked Jack.

"It's called 'The Jack Factor.' It's charm, charisma, and all this," Jack said, registering about his upper body. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look Jack, now that we're going out, my dad wants to meet you and I tried to get out of it but—"

"Kim, relax. I can't wait to meet him. Parents love me. It's part of the Jack Factor," Jack said.

"You really think you have something called the Jack Factor?" I asked. Jack shrugged. Then, I see a hot dog in his hand. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

Jack turned around and saw a dude carrying a box of hot dogs.

"Unbelievable. No, get me that," I said and snatched the hot god right out of his hand.

**End of flashback (Layla POV:)**

"I would so snatch that hot dog right out of Jack's hand. But, Carl's nice to me whenever I get a frozen yogurt from him," I said.

"He's nice to everyone, but me," Kim said.

"So, when are you guys going to meet your dad?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Kim replied.

"Oh, well, I wish you and Jack good luck," I said.

"Thanks, I'll need it. I have to go home. My mom will be expecting me," Kim said.

"Ok, I'll walk you out," I said. We went over to the door and I said by to Kim, even though she lives next door.

**Pizza Hut**

**Layla POV:**

Jack promised me that after he's done meeting with Kim's dad, he'll come and have pizza with me and talk about his meeting. Right now, I'm outside the restaurant waiting for Jack and as if on cue, I see Jack walking around the corner. Plus, he doesn't look good at all.

"Hey, sis," Jack said.

"Hey, bro. How was your meeting with Kim's dad?" I asked.

"It didn't go very well," Jack said.

"Oh. Let's go inside and you can tell me what happened while we eat pizza, ok?" I said.

"Sounds good to me," Jack said and we went inside.

We sat down at a booth close to the window. A waiter came up to us.

"Here's your menu," the waiter said.

"Thank you," the both of us said.

We looked at our menus and we decided what we wanted. The both of us ordered our own personal pan pizza, sprite (for me) and coke (for Jack), and cheese breadsticks.

"Ok, so tell me what happened," I said.

"Ok. I was walking through the door in Falafel Phils and saw Kim and her dad. I took a deep breath and walked up to them…"

**Flashback (Jack POV:)**

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! Jack, this is my dad. Dad, this is my….Jack," Kim introduced. I shook hands with Mr. Crawford's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Should I call you Chuck?" I asked.

"Mr. Crawford will be fine," Mr. Crawford said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Crawford, sir. So, I hear you're an automatist supplier. Well, maybe I could get a muffler for this one when she gets all yappy because once she gets going, she's like blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…..blah…" I trailed off because Mr. Crawford looks at me with a not very good look.

"Hey Jack, tell dad the joke you told me," Kim said.

"Let's hear it, Jack. I love jokes," Mr. Crawford said.

"Where do penguins keep their money?" I asked.

"In a snow bank," Mr. Crawford replied.

"Oh, you heard this one. Up top," I said, wanting to give him a high-five, but he rejected it. I put my hand down.

"Many species of penguin are endangered, Jack. You think that's funny?" Mr. Crawford said.

"This isn't one of those laughing jokes. It's more of a….raise penguin awareness kind of a joke," I said.

Awkward silence.

"Why don't we order?" I asked, and took the menu, but somehow the cup filled with water spilled on Mr. Crawford's lap.

"You just spilled water on my lap," Mr. Crawford said.

I got the napkins to help Mr. Crawford.

"I am so sorry," I said and was about to help Mr. Crawford but—

"Don't!" he said. He got up from the booth and was walking weirdly towards the bathroom. Kim was shaking her head at me.

**End of flashback (Layla POV:)**

"Really, Jack? A raise penguin awareness kind of a joke? It sounds like Kim's dad doesn't like you," I said.

"Ya think? I don't know what to do, Layla. Please help me out here!" Jack pleaded.

"Get him a gift, Jack. Then, maybe he'll start to like you," I said.

"Yeah. That could work. Thank you so much, Layla," Jack said.

"Anytime, Jack," I said.

We enjoyed the rest of our lunch together.

**Next Day (Dojo)**

**Layla POV:**

Right now, I'm on my way to the dojo. As soon as I walk in, Jack jumps out of nowhere.

"There's my favorite sister!" Jack exclaimed. Something's up.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I got a gift for Mr. Crawford. It's the tie that he always wanted at Berdoff's," Jack said. Showing me the blue tie.

"How do you know that he always wanted this specific tie?" I asked.

"Well, I saw him go into Berdoff's, so I followed him in," Jack said.

"Jack! Why would you do that? If Mr. Crawford recognizes this tie, he's going to think that you're stalking him," I said.

"Uh-oh!" Jack said.

"Uh-oh is the right word. If Mr. Crawford asks you about the tie, you're on your own," I said.

We hear laughing and the laughing was coming from Kim and her dad. Jack grabbed my arm and took me along with him and hid. Kim and her dad didn't notice us and they were talking about laser tag. Few minutes later, Jack went out.

"There they are, my favorite father and daughter," Jack said.

"Oh boy!" Mr. Crawford groaned.

"Mr. Crawford, I feel like we got off from the wrong foot. So, I got you a little gift," Jack said, and handed Mr. Crawford the box. Mr. Crawford took it.

"Oh, that wasn't necessary, but thanks. Hey, it's the tie I saw at Berdoff's. How'd ya know?" Mr. Crawford said.

Oh no!

"Well, I saw you go into Berdoff's, so I kinda followed you in," Jack said.

"Kim, your boyfriend is stalking me," Mr. Crawford said.

"It's not so much stalking, it's following you with a borderline unhealthy interest," Jack said.

"Ok, all a little too weird for me," Mr. Crawford said and gave the box back to Jack. "Come on, Kim. Let's go." He left.

"Jack, my father already doesn't like you. I mean you're making things worse. What are you doing?" Kim exclaimed.

"I don't even know what's happening. Kim, you got set me up on a second date with your dad," Jack said.

Second date?

"You want a second date with my dad?" Kim asked.

"More than anything," Jack said, holding Kim's hands. Kim lets go of his hands and leaves.

**Next Day (Layla POV:)**

**Jack and Layla's house**

I'm a little nervous. Why? Because Jack went to the arcade because Kim and her dad are over there, playing laser tag. It's been two hours since Jack has been gone and I'm waiting for him in the living room. The door opened and Jack came inside.

"So, how did it go?"I asked.

"Layla, the laser tag was a blast!" Jack exclaimed.

I was shocked.

"Really? Tell me what happened," I said.

"Well, I reached the laser tag arena and I saw Kim and her dad…."

**Flashback (Jack POV:)**

**Arcade**

"You made it to the final round! Go Crawfords!" I exclaimed and held up a sign that said 'GO CRAWFORDS!' Mr. Crawford groaned.

"Everywhere I go, he's just…there," Mr. Crawford said to Kim.

"Dad, he's here because he's my boyfriend and I invited him. Now, be nice. I'm gonna grab a water," Kim said. We hear a yelp and we see Kim on the floor. We ran to Kim's side.

"Are you ok?" Mr. Crawford asked Kim.

"I don't know. I twisted my ankle on the censer vest. I think I'm fine," Kim said, and starts to get up, but almost falls. "No, nope. Not fine, not fine!"

Kim sat down on the barrel.

"Oh no, honey! You can't compete like this. I'll have to forfeit. Riley wins again," Mr. Crawford said.

"Are you allowed to play with a substitute?" Kim asked.

"Why?" Mr. Crawford asked.

**Scene Change**

I took Kim's place in the competition.

"You know I still don't like you," Mr. Crawford said.

"Yeah, I got that when you tried to shoot me—twice," Jack said.

We tried to get Riley and his son, but it never worked.

"Riley's behind that barrel and his son's behind that one, but there's no way out," Mr. Crawford said.

"Well, I just have to make myself harder to hit," I said and got up.

"What? Don't go out there! You'll never come back!" Mr. Crawford exclaimed.

I jumped over the barrels and front-flipped on the ground. I landed between Riley and his son.

"Ha! We got ya now!" Riley said.

I flipped on the barrel before Riley could take me out and he took out his son.

"Oh! Look at what you did! You took out your own son out, Riley!" Mr. Crawford said and laughed.

"You're going to pay for this, Crawford," Riley said.

Riley shot at Mr. Crawford, but I blocked him and the shot hit me. Mr. Crawford shot at Riley and it hit him.

"You guys did it! You won!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yes! Jack, that was the bravest thing I have ever seen!" Mr. Crawford said. "What do you say you, me, and your…..boyfriend here go out and get some pizza? YES!" Mr. Crawford said and left.

"Jack, you did it. My dad finally likes you. Come on, let's go," Kim said and got up. Kim stops.

"You're not wondering why I'm not limping," Kim said.

"No, I know you faked an injury so I can look like a hero and bond with your dad. Part of all this, is this," I said, gesturing my body to my mind. "Wait up, Chuck!"

**End of flashback (Layla POV:)**

"Alright, Jack. You finally made Kim's dad like you. I know you could do it," I said.

"I knew I could do it too," Jack said.

"Jack, Layla, time for dinner!" mom shouted.

"Lasagna!" we both exclaimed and ran to the dining room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**I won't be able to continue Werewolf Gold Medal because I'm really busy of doing this story and doing fanfiction videos. If anybody wants to adopt the story, please PM me immediately.**

**So far, no upcoming Kickin It episodes.**

**Review!**

**-Vrinda**


End file.
